nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liste der NSC-Songs
Hier findet ihr eine Liste aller Songs, die bereits zu einem NSC oder einem Ableger eingereicht wurden und somit nicht mehr für eine weitere Teilnahme erlaubt sind. Die Songs sind alphabetisch sortiert, allerdings wird dabei keine Rücksicht auf diakritische Zeichen genommen. Daher findet ihr einen Song "Üb..." nicht zwischen "Ud..." und "Uf...", sondern zwischen "Ua..." und "Uc...". Auch Apostrophe wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Bei Songs, die ursprünglich nicht in lateinischen, sondern in kyrillischen, griechischen, hebräischen, japanischen oder sonstigen Buchstaben geschrieben wurden, ist gegebenenfalls ein wenig Kreativität bei der Suche gefragt, da es oftmals keine einheitliche latinisierte Schreibweise gibt. Auch Lieder, die in verschiedenen Sprachen aufgenommen wurden, sollten sorgfältig geprüft werden. Zum Beispiel ist zwar Bette Middlers "The Rose" in der Liste nicht enthalten, allerdings gibt es die schwedische Version von diesem Lied namens "Rosen". Dies sollte bitte ebenfalls geprüft werden. # 1, 2, 3 - Alexander Marcus (NSC 11) 10 Sekunden Glück - Band WG (FAESCSOC) 100 % Jesus - Daniella’s Daze (NSC 32) 1000 Nights - Frenship (NSC 64) 11th Dimension - Julian Casablancas (NSC 17) 12 Days of Christmas - John Denver & The Muppets (Wichteln 2009) 1945 - Sezen Aksu (NFE) 1985 - Patrik Isaksson (NSC 54) 2 Heads - Coleman Hell (NSC 52) 20 ans déjà Megamix - Dalida (NSC 07) 20 Seconds - The Young Professionals (NSC 32) 21, 22, 23 - AnnenMayKantereit (NSC 53) 29 - Loic Nottet (NSC 74) 4:33 - John Cage (NSC 13) 5 fine frøkner - Gabriele (NSC 59) 7 Seconds - Youssou N'Dour & Neneh Cherry (NSC 09) 7200 Schilling - Kurt Razelli (NSC 37) 7milakliv - Martin Stenmarck (NSC 02, VW) 99 - Ruth Lorenzo (NSC 68) A A Bar in Amsterdam - Katzenjammer (NSC 15) A Brisa Do Coração - Dulce Pontes (NSC 31) A Case of you - Salvador Sobral (NSC 62) A Certain Romance In Kowloon Tong - My Little Airport (NSC 15) A csitári hegyek alatt - Bíró Gergő (NSC 28) A dalshe - Ani Lorak (NSC 19) A day in the City - Tribes of the City (NSC 28) A Forest - Blank & Jones feat. Robert Smith (NSC 21) A fost o data - Cristina Spatar feat. Marius Bodochi (NSC 21) A Gaivota - Amália Hoje (NSC 25) A Girl Like You - Edwyn Collins (NSC 23) A la folie - Juliette Armanet (NSC 71) A Little Time - The Beautiful South (NSC 05, STC) A Love Before Time (Chinese Version) - CoCo Lee (NSC 41) A Máquina - Amor Electro (NSC 29) A Million Nights - Sturm & Drang (NSC 17) A Moment Like This - Leona Lewis (NSC 23) A Night Like This - Caro Emmerald (NSC 55) À Nos Souvenirs - Trois Cafés Gourmands (NSC 70) A perfect day - Miriam Stockley (NSC 24) A pleins tubes - C.Jérôme (NSC 21) A Sud Di New York - Luca Napolitano & Federica Camba (NSC 38) a Szív dala - Radics Gigi, Wolf Kati, Oroszlán Szonja (NSC 51) A te - Jovanotti (NSC 11) A Thousand Thieves - Trixie Whitley (NSC 43) A Troia - Stefania Orlando (NSC 35) Aaron - Paul Kalkbrenner (NSC 18) Abîmée - Léa Castel & Slimane (NSC 65) Abracadabra - Brown eyed girls (NSC 42) Abrázame - Lucía Pérez (FAESCSOC) Abrázame Muy Fuerte - David Bustamante (NSC 37) Absolute Beginners - David Bowie (NSC 17) Abstinens - Attitude (NSC 35) Accelerate - Susanne Sundfør (NSC 62) Accident Prone - Ira Losco (NSC 05) Achterbahn - Helene Fischer (NSC 60) Äckligt - Ansiktet (NSC 35) Acts of Man - Midlake (NSC 18) Adagio For Strings - Samuel Barber (NSC 08) Adif Vekeday (עדיף וכדאי) - Hatavlinim (הטבלינים) (Ohren) Adios - Marcel (NBTP) Adolescent Pirate - Léa Paci (NSC 69) Adore - Jasmine Thompson (NSC 49) Adulte & Sexy - Emmanuel Moire (NSC 15) Ae Fond Kiss - Eddi Reader (NSC 21) Afou - Anna Vissi (NSC 63) After Hours - The Velvet Underground (NSC 19) After The Rain - Grand Avenue (NSC 12) After Tonight - Justin Nozuka (NSC 37) Aftó pou xéro - Eléni Péta (NSC 18) Agadoo - Black Lace (NBTP) Agapi alithini - Despina Olympiou (JDC) Agapise me na mi xathoume - Lia Vissi (NSC 47) Ağır Aksak - Ceynur (NSC 59) Ah Ah - Anna Tsuchiya (NSC 17) Ahh - Aylin Aslim (NSC 08, VW) Ahora Sé Quién Soy - Rosa López (NSC 63) Ai No Kisetsu - Angela Aki (NSC 19) Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé - Sofia Mestari & Patrick Fiori (NSC 12) Ain’t Nobody - Chaka Khan (NSC 18) Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell (NSC 17) Ain't Nobody - Clare Maguire (NSC 26) Ako málo - Team (NSC 48) Al calor del amor en un bar - Gabinete Caligari (NSC 20 Quickie) Alarm - Film (Wichteln 2012) Aldri i livet - Finn Kalvik (DSS) Alegria - Cirque du Soleil (NSC 14) Ali Mullah Lament - Natasha Atlas & Transglobal Underground (NSC 26) Aliaa - Kaleida (NSC 76) Alitissa Psixi - Anna Vissi (WAE) Alive - Linda Pritchard (FAESCSOC) All alone on Christmas - Darlene Love (Wichteln 2009) All die Narben - Prag (NSC 46) All falls down - Paul Rey (NSC 74) All I want is you - Barry Louis Polisar (NSC 27) All Over The World - Pet Shop Boys (NSC 14) All the Time - Playmen ft. Helena Paparizou, Courtney & Riskykidd (NSC 35) Alla mou len ta matia sou - Gadjo Dilo (NSC 48) Allein allein - Polarkreis 18 (NSC 10) Alles fließt - Nicole (NSC 21) Alles neu - Peter Fox (NSC 11) Alles Rot - Silly (JDC) Alles wird teurer - Blockflöte des Todes (NSC 22) Alligator - Tegan & Sara (NSC 29) Allô le monde - Pauline (NSC 09) Alltid dig nära - Sofia Karlsson (NSC 24) Almeno stavolta - Nek (NSC 14) Almeno tu nell’universo - Mia Martini (NSC 10) Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy (NSC 06) Along Comes Mary - Bloodhound Gang (NSC 12) Alright - Supergrass (NSC 23) Als gäbs kein Morgen mehr - Philipp Poisel (NSC 14) Als ich fortging - Elif (NSC 50) Älskar meds - Måns Zelmerlöw (NSC 74) Alsof je bĳ me bent - Nurlaila (NFE) Aluf Olam - Ivri Lider (NSC 37) Always and Forever - Kostas Martakis (NFE) Always For You - The Album Leaf (NSC 15) Always There - Secret Garden & Russel Watson (CdB) Always Where I Need To Be - Kooks (NSC 07) Amami - Emma (NSC 60) Amanda Lear - Baustelle (NSC 72) Amazing Grace - Rhema Marvanne (NSC 50) Amazulu - Amanda Black (NSC 67) Ambulance - Coco Morier (NSC 45) Âme armée - Ina-Ich (NSC 20) Amen - The Fizz (NSC 63) Amintirile - 3rei Sud Est (NSC 36) Amor pedido - Marta Sanchez (NSC 35) Amor y Lujo - Monica Naranjo (NSC 46) Amore - Biplan (NSC 46) Amsterdam - Cora (NSC 13) An - Eleonora Zouganeli (NSC 42) An deiner Seite - Unheilig (NSC 09, VW) An Eisai Ena Asteri - Nikos Vertis (CdB) An Idea About Mary - Wallis Bird (NSC 19) An Isoun Agapi (Αν ήσουν αγάπη) - Elena Paparizou (Έλενα Παπαρίζου) (NSC 25) An Tha Borousa Ton Kosmo Na Allaza - Filippos Pliatsikas (NSC 31) Anak - Freddie Aquilar (NSC 07) And God's Ocean - Lacrimas Profundere (NSC 30) And We Run - Within Temptation (NSC 43) Andalouse - Kendji Girac (NSC 51) Andiamo A Comandare - Fabio Rovazzi (NSC 56) Anemodarmena Ypsi - Keti Garbi (NSC 40) Anemos Agapis - Eleni Foureira (NSC 54) Angel - Belinda (NSC 21) Angeles - Elliot Smith (NSC 10) Ani Kuni - Oota Dabun (NSC 32) Ani ve'Tel-Aviv - Shir Biton (NSC 26) Anima Di Vento - Nathalie (NSC 43) Animal - Kristina Maria feat. JC Chasez (NSC 37) Annie You save me - Graffiti6 (NSC 25) Años - Mercedes Sosa & Pablo Milanés (NSC 10) Another Lonely Night - Adam Lambert (NSC 51) Another Love - Tom Odell (NSC 37) Antidepressivum - Wise Guys (NSC 48) Any Other World - Mika (NSC 13) Any which way - Scissor Sisters (NSC 26) Anything Anything - Buckcherry (NSC 20) Anything Could Happen - Ellie Goulding (NSC 34) Anywhere - Rita Ora (NSC 64) Apartment - Bobi Andonov (NSC 72) Apo asteri se asteri - Panos Kiamos (NSC 50) Apocalypse Kiss - Hollywood (NSC 27) Apple Tree - Cycle (NSC 18) Aprelu April - Anush & Inga (NSC 62) A-Punk - Vampire Weekend (NSC 16) Aquí Estoy Yo - Esteman feat. Andrea Echeverri (NSC 31) Ara Ara - Gülçin (NSC 25) Ära piina mind - Ott Lepland (NSC 49) Armenia - Mihran (NSC 18) Arriverà - Modà con Emma (NSC 59) Arriverà - Modà feat. Emma (NSC 36) As It Seems - Lily Kershaw (NSC 36) Asan ağa - Asan Bilâlov ve Aliye Yakubova (NSC 58) Ase me - Evridiki & Dimitris Korgialas (NSC 30) Ashes - Céline Dion (NSC 68) Aşk - Sertab Erener & Demir Demirkan (NSC 16) Aşk Kitabı - Nilüfer & Hayko Cepkin (NSC 41) Ask Me No Questions - Wendy McNeill (NSC 29) Askatasunera - L'Arcusgi (NSC 21) Aşk-ı Hürrem - Can Atilla (NSC 50) Aşk-ı Memnu - Toygar Işıklı (OWO) Ástin mín eina - Erna Hrönn Ólafsdóttir (FAESCSOC) Astronaut - Sido ft. Andreas Bourani (NSC 50) Ata po chaser li - Ninet Tayeb (NSC 58) Atingerea ta - Sistem feat. Natalia Barbu (NSC 09) Atmostas Baltija/Bunda jau Baltija/Ärgake Baltimaad - Viktors Zemgals, Žilvinas Bubelis & Tarmo Pihrlap (NSC 25) Au bout de mes rêves - Garou, Pascal Obispo, Gerald de Palmas, Jean-Jacques Goldman & Celine Dion (NSC 12) Auch heute noch - Andrea Berg (NSC 24) Auf dem Weg - Mark Forster (NSC 32) Auf der Bruck Trara - Die jungen Zillertaler (NSC 42) Aus Gold - Milù feat. Kim Sanders & Peter Heppner (NSC 10) Ausgeflippter Lodenfreak - Drahdiwaberl (NDWAP) Australia - Claire Audrin (NSC 70) Automatic - EliZe (NSC 32) Avant que l‘ombre - Mylene Farmer (NSC 24) Ave Maria - Olga Szyrowa (NSC 31) Avenir - Louane Emera (NSC 49) Awesome - Nicole Cross (NSC 56) B Babicka - Karel Gott (NBTP) Baby (Foi Tudo Por Amor) - Da Vinci (WAE) Bachom Shel Tel Aviv - Ivri Lider (NSC 36) Back Home - Schuhmacher feat Dr. May (NSC 45) Back To Black - Amy Winehouse (NSC 03) Back to the Start - Michael Schulte (NSC 74) Bad Orb, Bad Orb - Rodgau Monotones (ONISB) Bad Romance - Lady Gaga (NSC 17) Bad Things - Jace Everett (NSC 16) Bahsetmem Lazım - Güliz Ayla (NSC 51) Bailando Tobada - Kalamarka (NSC 25) Balada De La Trompeta - Raphael (CdB) Balance - Sara Tavares (NSC 04) Bałkanica - PIERSI (NSC 49) Ballad Of Peter Pumpkinhead - Crash Test Dummies (NSC 07) Bambola - Betta Lemme (NSC 64) Bana Bana - Pan (DSS) Banesa e Vogel - Korab Shaqiri (NSC 57) Bang Bang Boom Boom - Beth Hart (NSC 47) Bang en boomerang - Svenne och Lotta (NFE) Banjo Laura - Lauris Reinicks (FAESCSOC) Bapa - Geoffrey Gurrumul Yunupingu (NSC 59) Barcelona - Montserrat Cabballé & Freddie Mercury (ONISB) Barcelona - Plasticines (ONISB) Barchovot Paris - Houston Project feat. Ya'ir Ziv (NSC 19) Barechov - Hen Aharoni (NSC 23) Baroone - Cameron Cartio (NSC 13, VW) Barrio - Mahmood (NSC 75) Batak - Cansu Kurtcu (NSC 41) Battle Cry - Angel Haze ft Sia (NSC 41) battleground - Coco and the butterflies (NSC 64) Batum Türküsü - Atiye Deniz (NSC 28) Be mine - Ofenbach (NSC 60) Be the one - Dua Lipa (NSC 52) Be with You always - Mighty Oaks (NSC 61) Beat To My Melody - Lena (NSC 53) Beau Malheur - Emmanuel Moire (NSC 40) Beautiful thing - Grace VanderWaal (NSC 73) Because we believe - Andrea Bocelli & Carola (Wichteln 2009) Before I go - Guy Sebastian (NSC 71) Belev echad - Chedva Amrani & Pilpel Lavan (NFE) Belfast Child - Simple Minds (NSC 26) Belgique, Belgique - Friedrich Liechtenstein (NSC 54) Bernadette - IAMX (NSC 28) Besonders Bei Regen - Vember (NSC 36) Best not to say it - Bel And The Boy (NSC 27) Besuchen Sie Europa - Geier Sturzflug (NSC 01) Bet On It - Zac Efron (NSC 02) Better Dig Two - The Band Perry (NSC 40) Better Half Of Me - Dash Berlin feat. Jonathan Mendelsohn (NSC 36) Better Love - Foxes (NSC 50) Beyaz Vadi - Deniz Arcak (JDC) Beyn hachalomot - Dor Daniel (NSC 17) Bgida - Henree feat. Nikka (NSC 13) Bi sco adina - Mattiu Defuns (NSC 61) Bidermajer - Dunja Ilić (NSC 23) Bientôt - Coralie Clément (NSC 16) Big City Love - Laleh (NSC 26) Bigger, better, best - Richard Klein (FAESCSOC) Bikini Machines - The Bambi Molesters (NSC 34) Bir Ben Bir Allah Biliyor - Bülent Ersoy feat. Tarkan (NBTP) Bir Damla Gözlerimde (Si Seulement Je Pouvais Lui Manquer) - Sertab Erener (NSC 36) Bir derdim Var - Mor Ve Ötesi (NSC 09, STC) Bir Yerde - Kemal Doğulu feat. Hande Yener (NSC 30) Bistra Voda - Regina (Party-NSC) Bitte nicht nochmal - Die Erben (Party-NSC) Biz Aşkı Meleklerden Çaldık - Burcu Güneş (NSC 41) Bla Bla - Amos (NSC 17) Bla Bla Bla - Free Souffriau (NSC 16) Blå salme - Hilde Heltberg (NSC 50) Black Funk Love Soul - Seven (NSC 59) Black Magic - Little Mix (JDC) Black Roses Red - Alana Grace (NSC 31) Black Sheep - Gin Wigmore (JDC) Blah Blah Blah - Say Hi To Your Mom (NSC 19) Blame It On The Weatherman - B*witched (NSC 14) Bless The Night - Wig Wam (NSC 11) Blinded by the dark - The Pusher (NSC 30) Blood Makes Noise - Suzanne Vega (NSC 09) Bluama in da Scherba - Bluatschink (NFE) Blue Heart - Charley Ann Schmutzler (NSC 45) Blue Jeans - Lana del Rey (NSC 35) Blue Monday - Orkestra Obsolete (NSC 64) Blue Moon - Ella Fitzgerald (Wichteln 2009) Blutiger Sonntag - Knut und die herbe Frau (NSC 14) Bo - Ivri Lider (NSC 04, STC) Boadicea - Petra Berger (NSC 22) Bögarnas Fel - Grotesco (NSC 33) Bohemian Rhapsody - The Muppets (NSC 20) Bo'i na'azov - Ran Danker & Ilai Botner (NSC 15) Boite en Argent - Indila (NSC 63) Boldogtalan - Vera Tóth (NSC 23) Bologna - Wanda (NSC 47) Bombey - Rayhon (NSC 32) Bonbon - Era Istrefi (NSC 55) Børn Af Natten - Panamah (NSC 36) Born to be alive - Roberto Blanco vs. Disco Boys (NBTP) Bosem Tzarfati - Sarit Hadad (NSC 34) Both Sides Now - Hayley Westenra (NSC 20) Bottled Up Tight - Luke Sital-Singh (NSC 43) Bottom of the river - Delta Rae (NSC 66) Boy Is A Bottom - Willam, Detox & Vicky Vox (NSC 66) Boy like a girl - Stockholm Noir feat. Ofelia (NSC 61) Brandenburg - Rainald Grebe (Pssst…) Brandenburger Tor - Ketil Stokkan (DSS) Brave - Sara Bareilles (NSC 41) Brazil - Bebi Doll (DSS) Break - Giuseppe Giofré (Pssst…) Breakers - Local Natives (NSC 41) Breathe - Seinabo Sey (NSC 71) Breathe me - Sia (NSC 48) Brighter Than Gold - The Cat Empire (NSC 38) Bring On The Night (يلا بنا نعيش) - Young Pharoz (NSC 44) Broke My Bones - An Pierlé & White Velvet (NSC 27) Broken - Jake Bugg (NSC 38) Broken - Olivia d’Abo (NSC 14) Broken Angel - Arash (NSC 43) Broken Parts - Måns Zelmerlöw (NSC 39) Broken Strings - James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado (NSC 12) Brotin - Eivor (NSC 69) Brxlwopf - TTTTTT (NSC 24) Bu benim kalbimi kırar - Oya & Bora (Ohren) Budallaçke e vogel - Rezarta Shkurta (NSC 25) Budapest - George Ezra (NSC 43) Budu silnjeje (Буду сильнее) - Jevgenija Vlasova (Євгенія Власова) (NSC 20 Quickie) Bullet - Charlotte Perrelli (NSC 09) Bullseye - KDrew (NSC 34) Bun Chaka Le - Ganes (NSC 33) Bun Ramas - DJ Project & Adela Popescu (NSC 31) Burn it - Carpark North (NSC 42) Burn it all - Hans Zimmer (OWO) Burnt Out Car - Saint Etienne (NSC 14) Bus Stop - Sugarplum Fairy (NSC 18) Buscando un final - Ilona (NSC 10) Butterflies - Tone Damli Aaberge (NSC 22) Byc' moz.e - Kasia Wilk (NSC 30) C Caesar - I Blåme Coco feat. Robyn (NSC 29) Café - Susana Félix & Viviane (NSC 34) Cafe Negro - Leticia (NSC 19) Cakkidi - Kenan Dogulu (Pssst…) Caledonia - Lisa Kelly (NSC 04) ČAĻI - Musiqq (NSC 66) California Dreamin’ - Sia (NSC 51) Calleth You, Cometh I - The Ark (NSC 08) Camarillo - Brazzaville (NSC 16) Can Kırıkları - Şebnem Ferah (NSC 19) Can You See Me? - Krista Siegfrids (NSC 40) Cancao de Natal - Luisa Sobral (Wichteln 2014) Canção do mar - Dulce Pontes (NSC 15) Candy - The Killer Barbies & Bela B. (NSC 20) Canın sağolsun - Gülşen (NSC 16) Can't Be Love - Laura Izibor (NSC 31) Can't resist - Texas (NSC 28) Can't stand the Rain - The Rescues (NSC 35) Canta, canta, minha gente - Martinho da Vila (NSC 16) Cantiga de Amor - Radio Macau (NSC 26) Caravane - Raphael Haroche (NSC 07) Careless Love - Humpe & Humpe (NSC 13) Careless Whisper - Grupo Extra (NSC 45) Carmen - Stromae (NSC 61) Carnival of Rust - Poets of the Fall (NSC 32) Caro Dottore - The Vad Vuc (NSC 48) Carol of the Bells - Pentatonix (Wichteln 2013) Carola - Jahn Teigen (NSC 28) Carry On - Fun (NSC 33) Cassée - Nolwenn Leroy (NSC 18) Castle In The Snow - Kadebostany (NSC 44) Castle Of Glass - Linkin Park (NSC 38) Catch 22 - Amber (FAESCSOC) Cek - Kalben (NSC 75) Çekilin Başımdan - Kırmızı & Hayko Cepkin (NSC 33) Cello - Udo Lindenberg (NSC 08) Celtic Carol - Lindsay Stirling (Wichteln 2014) Cerību iela - Aisha (NSC 20) C'est dans l'air - Mylène Farmer (NSC 14) C'était hier - Agustin Galiana (NSC 71) Chagigah - Sarid Hadad (NSC 42) Chalti Brise - Erklär mir Liebi - Baschi feat. Kutti MC (NSC 57) Champagne - Sjors van der Panne (NSC 47) Champion - The Chevin (NSC 29) Champs Elysées - ZAZ (NSC 53) Chances - Athlete (NSC 45) Chandelier - Sia (NSC 42) Change The Way You Kiss Me - Example (NSC 28) Changeling - Alison Moyet (NSC 44) Chashavti shejijeh romanti - Ohad Chitman (NSC 14) Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol (NSC 46) Chegar a Tua Voz - Wanda Stuart (FAESCSOC) Cheri Mupenzi - Barbara Kanam (NSC 35) Cherry - Rina Sawayama (NSC 69) Chez nous (Plan d'Aou, Air Bel) - Patrick Fiori & Soprano (NSC 69) Chicago - Clueso (NSC 08) Chiedere scusa - Anna Tatangelo (NSC 66) Choir - Guy Sebastian (NSC 73) Choose what you love most (Let it kill you) - Lara Fabian (NSC 64) Christine - Christine and the Queens (NSC 49) Christmas - Burovskaniey Babushki (NSC 64) Christmas Don't Be Late - Alvin & The Chipmunks (Wichteln 2009) Christmas in Hindu - Ek Tara (Wichteln 2014) Christmas In The Sand - Colbie Caillat (Wichteln 2013) Christmas is coming - The Muppets (Wichteln 2014) Chuvash Li Me - Maria Ilieva feat. Grafa (NSC 29) Ciao (Ersatzlink) - Alessandra Amoroso (NSC 32) Cicho - Ewa Farna (NSC 13) Cielo e terra - Nek (NSC 06) Cigarettes - Russian Red (NSC 10) Cinema - Paola (Party-NSC) Cinque Milla - Dana International (NSC 02) Circle - Edie Brickell & New Bohemians (NSC 36) Circus - Hundreds (NSC 41) Cires de mai - Dima feat Emna (NSC 62) Ciudad Mágica - Tan Biónica (NSC 41) CLOUD 9 - ONETWO feat. Claudia Brücken (NSC 19) Clubbed to Death - Rob Dougan (OWO) Cnoc Na Feille - Runrig (NSC 40) Coeur de loup - Philippe Lafontaine (NSC 05) Çok Uzaklarda - Nilüfer (NSC 14) cold - Editors (NSC 72) Cold Blooded Christmas - Jon Lajoie (NSC 39) Cold Fire - Vera Jones (NSC 60) Cold Summer - Seabear (NSC 32) Cold War - Janelle Monáe (NSC 34) Colgando en tus manos - Carlos Baute & Marta Sánchez (NSC 15) Color Gitano - Kendji Girac (NSC 43) Colors - Kulick (NSC 72) Colors - Laleh (NSC 54) Come - Jain (NSC 49) Come back home - Calum Scott (NSC 72) Come Foglie - Malika Ayane (CdB) Come Gli Altri - Tony Maiello (NSC 37) Come In My Heart - Vino (NFE) Come Marry Me - Miss Platnum (NSC 02) Come neve - Giorgia & Marco Mengoni (NSC 68) Come Una Danza - Raf, Umberto Tozzi (NSC 70) Coming Apart Again - Dear Prudence (NSC 35) Comme des enfants - Cœur de Pirate (NSC 32) Comme Toi - Jean Jaques Goldman (MdB) Commotion - The Hundred In the Hands (NSC 60) Como un animal - Patricia Kraus (NSC 55) Complice - Miodio (DSS) Computerspiele - Ute Berling (NFE) Con Le Nuvole - Emma Marrone (NSC 29) Concrete Angel - Christina Novelli (NSC 33) Confia em mim - Rui Andrade (NSC 65) Conquer Or Suffer - Nicole Sabouné (NSC 43) Conto de fadas de Sintra a Lisbõa - Os Pontos Negros (NSC 20) Control - MOMOFOKO (NSC 40) Corazón de Goma - Juliana Oneal ft. Milly Quezada (NBTP) Corrupt - Depeche Mode (NSC 38) Cosa ti aspetti da me - Loredana Berté (NSC 71) Cosmic Dancer - T-Rex (NSC 08) Could´ve Been - Tiffany (CdB) Count To Ten - Tina Dico (NSC 18) Countably Infinite - A.G.Trio feat. M. Zahradnicek (NSC 34) Crack The Shutters - Snow Patrol (NSC 11) Crown Of Love - Arcade Fire (NSC 07) Crush - David Archuleta (NSC 15) Cry - Kazka (NSC 70) Cry - Rihanna (NSC 07) Crying For No Reason - Katy B (NSC 41) Csillagtenger - Unique (NSC 42) Cu tine in rai - Crush & Alexandra (NSC 26) Cuando tú vas - Chenoa (NSC 21) Cudna ili cudesna - Silente (NSC 71) Culpable - David Bisbal (NSC 65) Cum am ajuns sa te iubesc - Stefan Bănică Jr. & Stefan Bănică Sr. (NSC 19) Cuor senza sangue - Emma Shapplin (NSC 08, STC) Cups (When I'm Gone) - Anna Kendrick (NSC 37) Cups Of Eternity - Opeth (NSC 44) Curtain Call - Bryan Rice feat. Julie (NSC 29) D Da Bop - WTF! (NSC 32) Da Da - Layori (NSC 25) Da Seppl - Betty O (NSC 28) Da zero a cento - Baby K (NSC 67) Dabogda - Hari Mata Hari & Dino Merlin (NSC 29) Dagedzeb - Nino Chxeidze (NSC 14) Dağılmak İstiyorum - Ozan Doğulu feat. Model (NSC 35) Damage - Ray Grant (NSC 21) Damals - Ute Freudenberg & Christian Lais (MdB) Damn (I think I love you) - K-otic (NSC 42) Damn it Im Vixen - Christmas Cartoon (Wichteln 2009) Dan Sonra - Sıla (NSC 23) Dance like nobody´s watching - Saara Aalto (NSC 71) Dance Monkey - Tones And I (NSC 74) Dance With Somebody - Mando Diao (NSC 12) Dancing In The Dark - Jessy (NSC 02, STC) Dancing On My Own - Robyn (NSC 27) Dangerous - Cascada (NSC 16) Daniel's Joik - Jon Henrik Fjällgren (NSC 49) DANN - Adel Tawil (NSC 75) Dansen - Spring (NSC 25) Där du andas - Marie Fredriksson (NSC 24) Dark Black - Kristina Train (NSC 34) Das Dorf am Ende der Welt - Bernadette La Hengst (NSC 20) Das ganz große Glück (im Zug nach Osnabrück) - Cliff & Rexonah (ONISB) Das Gold Von Morgen - Alexa Feser (NSC 44) Das Lied des Nordens - Nordic TV-Stars (NSC 12) Das Lied von Manuel - Manuel und Pony (NBTP) Das schönste Ding der Welt - Stermann & Grissemann (NFE) Das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness - Leinemann (NFE) Daß ich eine Schneeflocke wär - Veronika Fischer (NDWAP) Datapanik - Momus (NSC 24) Day Of The Battle - Jonas Myrin (NSC 33) Daylight - D-Family (FAESCSOC) Dazhe esli ti uydesh - Sergey Lazarev (NSC 05) De Camino - Hyperpotamus (NSC 37) De Dag Dat Alles Beter Is - Nick & Simon (NSC 51) De laatste wagen - Mathilde Santing (NSC 18) ¿De qué me culpas? - Fangoria ft. Ms Nina & King Jedet (NSC 71) De rode Vaas - Henk Hofstede en Jelle Amersfoort (JDC) De Wind vun Hamborg - Ina Müller (ONISB) De-ai fi tu salcie la mal... - Mihaela Mihai (NSC 19) Dear Life - Delta Goodrem (NSC 55) Death - White Lies (NSC 14) Deca bevme - Zijan (NSC 20) December - All About Eve (Ohren) December Will Be Magic Again - Kate Bush (NSC 03) Decirnos Adiós - Miguel Bosé & Penélope Cruz (NSC 45) Decomposing Composers - Monty Python (NSC 16) Dedicated Follower Of Fashion - The Kinks (NSC 36) Defined - Ronan Parke (NSC 44) Deftera Klidia - Eleonora Zouganeli (NSC 75) Defying Gravity - Wicked (NSC 09) Deger mi? - Sezen Aksu (NSC 05) Dei Lebn - Gnackwatschn (NSC 34) Deila den agapo - Nearchos Evangelou & Charis Savva (NSC 46) Dein Ding - Annett Louisan (NSC 41) Delirious - Susanne Sundfør (NSC 53) Demain Des l'autre - Les Frangines (NSC 75) Den tha mino - Kostas Karafotis (NSC 11) Dentro di me - Barbara Berta (DSS) Der Geist Der Weihnacht - The Muppets (Wichteln 2012) Der Junge auf dem weißen Pferd - Marius Müller-Westernhagen (NSC 20) Der Knutschfleck - Ixi (NDWAP) Der Tag Wird Kommen - Marcus Wiebusch (NSC 44) Derev’ja - Vintage (NSC 33) Dernière Danse - Indila (NSC 40) Des Attractions Desastres - Etienne Daho (NSC 43) Desatar - Karla Grunewaldt (NSC 75) Desfachatez - Fangoria (NSC 48) Desfolhada - Simone de Oliveira (DSS) Désobéissance - Mylène Farmer (NSC 71) Destiny - Hitomi Shimatani (NSC 23) Det Regnar I Stockholm - Carola & Morten Harket (NSC 09) Dheeme Dheeme - Tony Kakkar ft. Neha Sharma (NSC 74) Día Cero - La Oreja de Van Gogh (NSC 33) Días de Verano - Amaral (NSC 14) Did I not love you - Secret Garden ft. E. Grjotheim & C. Iversen (NSC 57) Die alte Dame, der Sänger und die Spatzen - Salvatore Adamo (NSC 67) Die Einzige - Alina (NSC 63) Die Immer Lacht - Stereoact feat. Kerstin Ott (NSC 53) Die Leiche - Farin Urlaub Racing Team (NSC 18) Die Moritat von Mackie Messer - Hildegard Knef (NSC 20 Quickie) Die Rose von Nowgorod - Zarah Leander (ONISB) Die Sennerin vom Königsee - Kiz (NDWAP) Die Suche - Jan Sievers (NSC 55) Dinosaur - Shake Shake Go (NSC 68) Dirait - Amir (NSC 58) Disappear - Sean Ensign (NSC 28) Disco Biscuit Love - The Jezabels (NSC 34) Disco Lies - Moby (NSC 06) Disco Sally - Fangoria (NSC 57) Disko Partizani - Shantel (NSC 09) Dis-le moi - Claudio Capeo (NSC 64) Disparate Youth - Santigold (NSC 31) Dithesio - Alkistis Protopsalti (NSC 28) Dizengoff 30 - Ha'Ultras me'archim et Shir Levi (NSC 65) DJ - Saint Etienne (NSC 53) Dlinnaja-Dlinnaja Beresta I Kak Sdelat Iz Nee - Buranovskiye Babushki (NSC 33) Do You Remember - Ane Brun (NSC 37) Doar pe a ta - Edward Sanda feat. Ioana Ignat (NSC 64) Doctor in the Tardis - The Timelords (NSC 52) Does He Love You? - Reba McEntire & Kelly Clarkson (NSC 04) Dog Days - Florence and The Machine (NSC 15) Dominique - Tina Centi (Wichteln 2009) Don Alfonso (deutsche Version) - Mike Oldfield (NSC 17) Don´t say you love me - Fifth Harmony (NSC 66) Don´t tell me - RUEL (NSC 69) Don’t Break My Heart - Vicky Leandros (NFE) Don’t stop believing - Cast of Glee (NSC 24) Don’t Trust Me - 3OH!3 (NSC 14) Don’t Wake Me Up - Tuuli Okkonen (NSC 55) Dona Ligeirinha - Diabo na Cruz (NSC 32) Döneceksin diye söz ver - Yüksek Sadakat (FAESCSOC) Donnawedda - Voxxclub (NSC 65) Don't break my corazon - My first Band (NSC 43) Don't Give Up - Peter Gabriel & Kate Bush (CdB) Don't Leave Me (Ne Me Quitte Pas) - Regina Spektor (NSC 34) Don't Look Any Further - M People (NSC 47) Don't Marry Her (Fuck Me) - Beautiful South (NSC 08) Don't Speak Love - DYNO ft. Ania (NSC 21) Don't Stop - Marietta Fafouti (NSC 39) Don't Wanna Dance - MØ (NSC 42) Door jou - Jim (NSC 18) Doppelleben - Elif (NSC 61) Dor sa-ti fie dor - Soré (NSC 57) Dorule - Fratii Bivol (NSC 15) Dos Locos - Mari Trini y Juan Pardo (NSC 30) Doubt - Delphic (NSC 19) Down That Line - The Leopards (NSC 32) Downtown Train - Tom Waits (NSC 11, STC) Dragon - Miriam Bryant (NSC 46) Dreams Are My Reality - Louie Austen feat. Senor Coconut (NSC 09) Dreck - Maxine Kazis (NSC 58) Dreiklangs-Dimensionen - Rheingold (NDWAP) Drive - Kids in Glass Houses (NSC 39) Drive by - Train (NSC 30) Drømmen Om Morrada`n - Malin Schavenius (NSC 33) Drunk Groove - Maruv & Bossin (NSC 71) Du bist so gut für mich - Nena (NSC 17) Du bist überall - Nena (NSC 02) Du musst zu Hause sein - Niels Frevert (NSC 17) Du swipa höger - Emil Berg (NSC 60) Du trägst keine Liebe in dir - Echt (NSC 16) Du und ich - Ireen Sheer (NSC 05) Du Viename - Agne (NSC 52) Duas luas - Mísia (NSC 32) Duele e corazon - Enrique Inglesias feat. Wisin (NSC 55) Duemila volte - Marco Mengoni (NSC 75) Dumb - Jon Campbell (NSC 50) Duvar - Zeynep Casalini (CdB) Dy shokë - Nora Istrefi (NSC 28) Dynamite (Acoustic Piano Cover) - Boyce Avenue (NSC 23) Dýrð Í Dauðaþögn - Ásgeir Trausti (NSC 39) E E De Necrezut - Mihaela Oancea (NSC 31) E jona - Butrint Emeri (NSC 56) E' la notte di Natale - Enrico Turetta & Piccolo Coro Le Brentelle (Wichteln 2013) E laggiù le lampare - Pippo Pollina feat. Rebekka Bakken (NSC 67) Eagle - ABBA (Wichteln 2009) Early Christmas Present - Kate Nash (Wichteln 2013) Echo Echo - Foxes (NSC 35) Echoes - Pink Floyd (NSC 73) Echt - Glasperlenspiel (NSC 28, Ohren) Éclat - Alexe Gaudreault (NSC 60) Edge of the World - Runrig (JDC) Edis - Roman (NSC 65) efx - Michael Crawford (Ohren) Efyga - Nikos Ganos (NSC 21) Eg er eins og ég er - Hasteinn Thorolfsson (NSC 27) Ég sjálf - Írafár (NSC 25) Egao No Rensa - Yui Horie(Wichteln 2009) Egil Saga - Faun (NSC 12, VW) Ego - Willy William (NSC 54) Egoistic - Caroline af Ugglas (NSC 20 Quickie) Egrof - Eden Ben Zaken (NSC 76) Ehki ensi elämässä - Johanna Kurkela (NSC 20) Ein bisschen Goethe, ein bisschen Bonaparte - France Gall (NBTP) Ein Engel - Wise Guys (NSC 51) Ein Freund ging nach Amerika - Musyl & Joseppa (NSC 12, VW) Ein Licht für dich - Sotiria (NSC 69) Ein Student aus Heidelberg - Dorthe Kollo (ONISB) Ein Student aus Upsalla - Kirsti (ONISB) Ein Tag - Die Seer (NSC 13) Einfach Klein Sein - Deine Freunde (NSC 39) Eiskalt - Matthias Reim (NSC 76) El baile de Los Huesos - Virüs (NSC 17) El Beso - Pablo Alboran (NSC 43) El Mismo Sol - Alvaro Soler (NSC 48) Él no soy yo - Blas Cantó (NSC 66) El Soor - Youssra El Hawary (NSC 35) El último Adios - Paulina Rubio (NSC 25) Elä - CatCat (NSC 60) Ele e ela e eu - Mler ife dada (Party-NSC) Eleanor Put Your Boots On - Franz Ferdinand (NSC 18) Electric Barbarella - Duran Duran (Pssst…) Electric heart - Daniel Schuhmacher (NSC 46) Electric Heaven - Dune feat. Vanessa (NSC 04) Electronic Pleasure - N-Trance (NSC 46) Elveda/Adagio - Meyra (NSC 17) Elysium - Mahan Moin (NSC 68) Emmene Moi Danser Ce Soir - Michelle Torr (NSC 28) Empört Euch - Konstantin Wecker (NSC 33) Emtza halaila ba kfar - Harel Moyal (NSC 16) En Dans - Clouseau (WAE) En Haluu Kuolla Tänä Yönä - Jenni Vartiainen (NSC 31) En lefko - Natassa Bofiliou (NSC 59) En Livredd Mann - Kjetil Mørland (NSC 71) En spennende Dag for Josephine - Inger Lise Rypdal (NSC 17) Ena - Peggy Zina (NSC 36) Enamorada - Pedrina y Rio (NSC 54) Encore un autre hiver - Les Enfoirés (NSC 46) Ende Dezember - Annett Louisan (Wichteln 2009) Ende ka shpresë - Miriam Cani ft Alban Skenderaj (NSC 28) Endless War - Within Temptation (NSC 74) Enemigo - Pablo López Ft. Juanes (NSC 58) Engel - Johannes Oerding (CdB) Ensemble - Cœur de Pirate (NSC 18) Envole Moi - Génération Goldman (NSC 36) Erase you - Andre Ola (NSC 30) Erdély földjén - Dancs Annamari (NSC 25) Eres Mi Sueño - Fonseca (NSC 39) Eretz, Eretz, Eretz - Ilanit (NSC 09) Eri una festa - Francesco Bertoli (NSC 73) Erin - Wolfstone (OWO) Erinnerungen - Clueso (NSC 61) Eros And Apollo - Studio Killers (NSC 31) Error - Madeline Juno (NSC 39) Es Könnt Ein Anfang Sein - Rosenstolz (NSC 43) Es rapelt im Karton - Pixie Paris (NSC 52) Es Skrienu - Lauris Reiniks (NSC 38) Esclavo de sus besos - David Bisbal (NSC 75) Esi - Apostolia Zoi & Nino Xypolitas (NSC 76) Eskim - Vatra (NSC 19) Espera - Fernando Daniel (NSC 61) Esqueço-me De Te Esquecer - Adelaide Ferreira (CdB) Estate - Negramaro (NSC 07) Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? - Maître Gims (NSC 59) Estoy Enamorado - Thalía & Pedro Capó (NSC 34) Et Jitt Kei Wood - Cat Ballou (NSC 39) Et Maintenant - Gilbert Becaud & Julie Zenatti (CdB) Eternamente - Mayte (NSC 64) Etsi se thelo - Michalis Hatzigiannis (NSC 21) Etude (from Killing Fields) - Mike Oldfiled (OWO) Eu Quero Saber (Se Sou Amor Ou Ilusão) - Santamaria (NSC 33) Europa - Monica Naranjo (NSC 27) EUROPE - The Indelicates (NSC 28) Eva (Nukutaan Kielletyllä Iholla) - Jippu (CdB) Evelyn - Julie Maria (NSC 19) Evelyn Evelyn - Evelyn Evelyn (NSC 28) Ever So Lonely - Sheila Chandra & Monsoon (Ohren) Every Little Bit - Carmel (NSC 31) Everybody knows - The Prostitutes (NSC 27) Everybody Wants To Be An Astronaut - Royal Republic (NSC 39) Everything Comes Down To Poo - Ensemble from 'Scrubs' (NSC 01) Everything is never enough - Goldfrapp (NSC 62) Everything she wants - Wham (NSC 59) Evolution - Ayumi Hamasaki (NSC 09) Evolution - Dotter (NSC 60) Exaireseis - Rous (NSC 20) Exotiko Harmani - Penny and the Swingin' Cats (NSC 62) Experimenting with Rugs - Florrie (NSC 28) Ex's & Oh's - Elle King (NSC 51) Ey Sham - Ilanit (Party-NSC) Eyfoh At? - Nathan Goshen (NSC 31) Eyn li makom - Metropolin (NSC 12) Eyo imya - Bahroma (FAESCSOC) Eyvallah - Deniz Arcak (NSC 33) F Face à Face - Dania Giò (NSC 43) Face au vent - Anggun (NSC 56) Fade Away - Susanne Sundfor (NSC 45) Fairies Stole Bridget - Caprice (Ohren) Fairytale Of New York - The Pogues & Kirsty MacColl (NSC 03, VW) Fairytale Story - Nicola (NFE) Fake Empire - The National (NSC 23) Fall Hard - Shout Out Louds (NSC 18) Falling - Haim (NSC 36) Falling - Putirecords (NSC 35) Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard & Markéta Irglová (NSC 29) Falta Tu Estrella - Emma Shapplin (NSC 28) Familiar Feeling - Moloko (NSC 15) Fantastic Shine - Love of Lesbian (NSC 40) Fantastig toch - Eva de Roovere (NSC 23) Fantasy - Ms Mr (NSC 43) Faraway - Apocalyptica (OWO) Fascination - Alphabeat (NSC 07) Favela - Alok & Ina Wroldsen (NSC 71) Fe Shi Makan - Alaa Wardi & Angie Obeid (NSC 35) Fear Nothing - Selah Sue (NSC 53) Feel - Mahmut Orhan feat. Sena Sener (NSC 59) Feel it - Archive (NSC 46) Feel it still - Portugal. The man (NSC 63) Feel So Bad - Valentine (NSC 07) Feel the Light - Jennifer Lopez (NSC 47) Feelings - Daniel Schuhmacher (NSC 72) Felicita - Margarethe Schreinemakers & Hape Kerkeling (NSC 04) Fight Song - Rachel Platten (NSC 51) Filter (Sebastian) - Mitt Piano (NSC 21) Final Song - MØ (NSC 56) Finalmente - Federica Abbate (NSC 70) Find My Way To Bethlehem - Carola (Wichteln 2012) Finders Keepers - Miriam Bryant (NSC 33) Finders Keepers - Tom Stormy Trio feat. Rhythm Sophie (NSC 28) Fink und Zeisig - Helge Schneider (NSC 10) Finnum Ástina - Hera Björk, Haffa Haf, Blaz Roca (NSC 29) Fino in fondo - Luca Barbarossa (FAESCSOC) Fire and Ice - Within Temptation (NSC 61) Fireball - Dev (NSC 27) Firefly - Matt Goss with Paul Oakenfold (NSC 25) Firestarter - Samantha Jade (NSC 43) First day of my life - Bright Eyes (NSC 76) First Picture of Earth - Marie Digby (NSC 45) First Time - Kygo & Ellie Goulding (NSC 61) First Time - Lifehouse (NSC 10) Fix Me - Velvet (NSC 09) Flames geht higher - SONO (NSC 41) Flet Ky Qytet - Korab Shaqiri (NSC 56) Flip A Coin - The Kelly Family (NSC 21) Flut - Voltaire (NSC 06) Flux - Bloc Party (NSC 27) Fly Away - Saga Bloom (NSC 17) Fly To Stay Alive - maNga (WAE) Flying on my own - Celine Dion (NSC 73) Follow - Crystal Fighters (NSC 23) Follow - Pernille Vallentin (NSC 43) Follow me - Pedro Marin (NSC 24) Fool´s Gold - Aaron Carter (NSC 60) Fools - The Dodos (NSC 15) For Albert - Sara Jackson Holman (Wichteln 2013) For Bitter or Worse - Anouk (NSC 25) För er - Daniel Adams-Ray (NSC 58) For My Broken Heart - (Reba McEntire (NSC 51) Foreign Land - Eskimo Joe (NSC 24) Forever More - Moloko (NSC 21) Forgive - Smith & Thell feat. Swedish Jam Factory (NSC 69) Forgiveness - Jacob Groth feat. Misen (NSC 22) Fra Mols Til Skagen - Aud Wilken (Party-NSC) Frag nach Sahne - Tamara (Party-NSC) Frankfurt Oder - Bosse feat. Anna Loos (NSC 36) Freeze - Moko (NSC 51) French Cancan - Inna Modja (NSC 30) Freunde bleiben - Revolverheld (NSC 19) Friedensangebot - Roland Kaiser (NSC 26) Froh Sein - Mark Forster (Wichteln 2012) From My Hands - VNV Nation (NSC 17) Fuck with myself - BANKS (NSC 74) Fuck You - Maria Mena (NSC 37) Fuera de control - No Relax (NSC 26) Fugels - Die Twa (NSC 47) Fuiste tú - Gaby Moreno y Ricardo Arjona (NSC 41) Fuoco e cenere - Micaela (NSC 27) Für Die Seele - Nicole (CdB) Für immer! - Warlock (NSC 12) Furious Angels - Rob Dougan (NSC 55) G Gå inte förbi - Sissel & Peter Joback (NSC 10) Gabriel - Najoua Belyzel (NSC 07) Gabriel - Regina (NSC 56) Gabriellas Sang - Helen Sjöholm (Wichteln 2014) Gade - Severina (NSC 17) Gallery - Mario Vasquez (NSC 12) Gallows - CocoRosie (NSC 34) Galway Girl - Ed Sheeran (NSC 60) Gambling man - Overtones (NSC 30) Games - Lana del Rey (NSC 28) Garden Of Love - Anna Eriksson (MdB) Gde Ty Tam Ya - Nyusha (NSC 59) Gdje Dunav ljubi nebo - Josipa Lisac (Party-NSC) Geh duschen! - Sebo Sam (NSC 58) Gel ey seher - Zlata Ognevich (JDC) Gelendzhik - Leningrad (NSC 06) Genom allt - Carola (NSC 01) Geordie - Fabrizio De Andrè (CdB) Geri Dönme - 110 (NSC 31) Get amongst it - Fjokra (NSC 63) Get The Girl Back - Hanson (NSC 38) Get up - Diva Faune (NSC 69) Ghost - Ibeyi (NSC 52) Ghost City - Thomas Azier (NSC 46) Gi meg fri - Jahn Teigen (NSC 12, STC) Gia Proti Fora - Loucas Giorkas (NSC 29) Gia Sena - Anna Vissi (NSC 51) Giant Xmas - SweetS-paradise and Dream (NSC 03) Gine Kommatia - Nikos Portokaloglou & Adrianna Babali (NSC 13) Ginger bread man - Dirty Honkers (NSC 24) Gira l'amore - Gigliola Cinquetti (NSC 11) Girl Anachronism - The Dresden Dolls (NSC 05) Girl Laying Down - Anna Ternheim (NSC 01) Girl like me - Lilly Among Clouds (NSC 74) Girls Chase Boys - Ingrid Michaelson (NSC 42) Girls With Accents - Fences (NSC 43) Gitmiş Gibisin - Aslı Gökyokuş (NSC 39) Give Me That Slow Knowing Smile - Lisa Ekdahl (NSC 23) Gje Meg Handa Di Venn - Kurt Nilsen and Helene Bøksle (NSC 27) Glad igen - Rasmus Seebach (NSC 17) Gleis 7, 16 Uhr 10 - Anajo (Ohren) Glitter & Gold - Rebecca Ferguson (NSC 33) Gloria - Fernando Varela (NSC 64) Gloria - Mando Diao (NSC 40) Glorious - Andreas Johnson (NSC 04) Glorious - Hampenberg feat. Jesper Nohrstedt (NSC 45) Glory Box - Portishead (NSC 19) Glow - Anael (NSC 47) Glow - Ella Henderson (NSC 48) Glupcy - Ania Karwan (NSC 68) Go Go - Hanna Pakarinen (NSC 02) Go Solo - Tom Rosenthal (NSC 53) Gobbledigook - Sigur Rós (NSC 57) God - Tori Amos (NSC 02) God Is A Dancer - Tiësto and Mabel (NSC 75) Godzilla (Go! Go!) - Blue Oyster Cult (NSC 07) Goga e Magoga - Davide Van De Sfroos (NSC 47) Going Back Where I Belong - Elise LeGrow (NSC 65) Gold - Chet Faker (NSC 49) Gold (Acoustic) - Kaile Goh ft. Paul Dateh & Ken Belcher (NSC 31) Golden Years - Ruel (NSC 66) Gone - ionnalee (NSC 71) Good For The City - Kraak & Smaak feat. Sam Duckworth (NSC 41) Good Man Down - Ewert and the Two Dragons (NSC 42) Goodbye - My Robot Friend (NSC 40) Goodbye To Yesterday - No Angels (NSC 06) Gopher Mambo - Yma Sumac (NSC 04) Gorecki - Lamb (NSC 07) Gothenburg - Maia Hirasawa (NSC 14) Gra o wszystko - Piotr Lisiecki (NSC 26) Grande, Grande, Grande - Mina Mazzini (NSC 22) Green Stars And An Orange Sun - Emma Acs (NSC 29) Grome moj - Ceca (NSC 25) Grow as we go - Ben Platt (NSC 76) Growing wings - Lara Fabian (NSC 62) Grüße an Sarah - Vicky Leandros (NSC 20 Quickie) Gubja kontrol kogato (Губя контрол когато) - Miro (Миро) (NSC 25) Guerreros - Afrodita (NSC 34) Guilty - Tose Proeski (Party-NSC) Gyrismata - Despina Vandi (NSC 38) H Ha Tikvah - David Sa ´aron (NSC 73) Haberin Var mı? - Funda Arar (NSC 21) Habib Galbi - A-WA (NSC 59) Hacer Un Puente - La Franela (NSC 36) Hachagiga nigmeret (החגיגה נגמרת) - Hokol Over Habibi (הכל עובר חביבי) (Ohren) Hadschi Halef Omar - Dschingis Khan (Party-NSC) Hafencafé - Queen Bee (NSC 29) Hagylak menni - Renáta Tolvai (NSC 32) Hai badita sa fugim - Anamaria Ardelean (NSC 24) Halev (הלב) - Maya Buskila (מאיה בוסקילה) (NSC 20 Quickie) Half A Goddess - Srbuk (NSC 70) Hallelujah - Damian Rice (NSC 08) Hallo Adam, hallo Eva - Adam & Eve (Party-NSC) Hallo Klaus (I wü zruck zu dir) - Nickerbocker & Biene (NDWAP) Halmstad - Linnea Henriksson (NSC 47) Halo Adon, Shalom Gvirti - Dana Lapidot (NSC 53) Halt Mich - Herbert Grönemeyer (CdB) Ham kummst - Seiler und Speer (NSC 56) Hand in Hand - Julian le Play (NSC 53) Händerna Mot Himlen - Petra Marklund (NSC 34) Hands - Jewel (NSC 03) Hang On - Plumb (NSC 18) Hang The Bastard - Alfred Pecker (NSC 05) Hanging tree - L.E.J. (NSC 57) Happiness - IAMX (NSC 53) Happy Christmas (War Is Over) - Street Drums Corps Feat. Bert McCracken (NSC 03) Happy Christmas … war is over - Hooverphonic (Wichteln 2009) Happy Ending - Mika (NSC 21) Happy Place - Katie Melua (NSC 25) Happyland - Amanda Jenssen (NSC 19) Här kommer Pippi Långstrump - Inger Nilsson (Ohren) Harc És Vágy - Rácz Gergő (NSC 29) Haru'ach teshane et kivona - Harel Ska'at (NSC 11) Hashem echad - Itzik Orlev (NSC 72) Have yourself a merry little christmas - Jamie Cullum (Wichteln 2014) He! Stranger - Anne Pigalle (NSC 32) Head above water - Avril Lavigne (NSC 71) Headache - Tamara (NSC 39) Heads Will Roll - Yeah Yeah Yeahs (NSC 32) Hear Me As I Am - Bryan Rice (NSC 44) Hear No See No Speak No - Ricki Lee (NSC 22) Heart Of Stone - The Prostitutes (NSC 33) Heart on Fire - Indiana (NSC 48) Heartbeat - Nneka (NSC 38) Heartbreak (Make Me a Dancer) - Sophie Ellis-Bextor (NSC 15) Hearts A Mess - Gotye (NSC 41) Heast As Net - Hubert von Goisern & die Alpinkatzen (NSC 29) Heat - Dúné (NSC 16) Heaven of Europe - Alexander Ryback (NSC 71) Heaven Or Hell - Osmo Ikonen (NSC 37) Heaven tonight - Doris Day (NSC 28) Heavy - Lauri (NSC 38) Heimweh - Isabell Schmidt (Wichteln 2013) Hej - La - Ayumi (NSC 66) Hej Koleda - Tomaš Kočko & Orchestr (Wichteln 2012) Helele - Velile & Safri Duo (NSC 20) Help - Bananarama (NSC 62) Her Diamonds - Rob Thomas (NSC 15) Her Eyes Are Underneath The Ground - Antony And The Johnsons (NSC 13, STC) Here comes the winter - Ding Wie (Wichteln 2014) Here I Am - Sertab Erener (WAE) Here It Goes Again - OK Go (NSC 05) Here You Come Again - Dolly Parton (NSC 22) Here's My Heart - Pat Benatar (NSC 34) Herr Holkin - Garmarna (NSC 20) Herz aus Glas - Ben (NSC 04) Herzensschöner - Rosenstolz (NFE) Het vliegerlied - Cafe le Block (NSC 75) Hexen - Ecco (NDWAP) Hey Ho - Gin Wigmore (NSC 40) Hey St. Peter - Flash & the Pan (NSC 49) Hey You - Pony Pony Run Run (NSC 16) HIchop! (Klingon Kiss Me) - Jen Usellis (NSC 39) Hideaway - The Carbonfools (NSC 36) Hiding Under Water - Beth Hart (NSC 20) Hier ist mein Herz - Ella Endlich (NBTP) Higher And Higher - Jet Black Joe (NSC 10) Himlen är oskyldigt blå - Åsa Fång (NSC 12) Himna generacije - Dubiosa Kolektiv (NSC 75) Hinterm Ozean - Carolin Fortenbacher (NSC 22) Hipocresía - Anna Carina feat. Kalimba (NSC 44) Hir aj kam hir aj go - Magnifico (NSC 25) History Repeating - Propellerheads feat. Shirley Bassey (NSC 08) History's Door - Husky (NSC 40) Hív a végtelen - Crystal (NSC 08) Hjerteknuser - Kaizers Orchestra (NSC 33) Ho Hey - The Lumineers (NSC 42) Hob mayous meno - Samira Said (NSC 11, STC) Hobart Paving - Saint Etienne (NSC 31) Hold Back The River - James Bay (NSC 48) Hold On Love - Dan Balan (NSC 61) Holech Vene'elam - Synergia feat. Rami Kleinstein (NSC 34) Holiday in Spain - Bløf & Counting Crows (NSC 28) Hollandse Berge - Henk Hofstede & Jelle Amersfoort (NSC 11) Hombre Lobo en Paris - La Uniøn (NSC 16) Home - Amanda Mair (NSC 32) Home - Dotan (Pssst…) Home - Jack Savoretti (NSC 58) Home - Malou Berg (NSC 24) Homeless - Marina Kaye (NSC 48) Homeostasis - Nostalghia (NSC 71) Hook - Blues Traveler (NSC 31) Hooked On You - Parov Stelar feat. Timothy Auld (NSC 48) Hör wieder Radio - Love Generation (NFE) Horse ans I - Bat For Lashes (NSC 26) Hortensia - Boknakaran (NSC 44) Hossz forr nyr - Zalatnay Sarolta (NSC 27) Hotter Than Fire - Eric Saade (WAE) Hounds Of Love - Kate Bush (NSC 23) How Can I Not Love You - Joy Enriquez (NSC 08) How to Write a Love Song - The Axis of Awesome (NSC 27) Howling - RY X ft. Frank Wiedemann (NSC 42) Howzat - Sherbet (NSC 30) Hoy - Gloria Estefan (NSC 32) Hoy - Nicole (NSC 28) Hozzád bújnék - Gergó Oláh (NSC 71) Htela Bih - Kaya (NSC 44) Hu (Bo'i Kala) - Achinoam Nini (NSC 05) Hufen Ia (ice cream) - Clinigol & Marged Parry (NSC 52) Human - Ari Gold (Wichteln 2013) Human - Rag'n'Bone Man (NSC 57) Human - The Killers (NSC 11) Humuhumunukunukuapua'a - Ashley Tisdale & Lucas Grabeel (NSC 19) Hunnu Guren - Batzorig Vaanching & Auli (NSC 74) Hurem - Severina (NSC 42) Hurtigruta - Kari Bremnes (NSC 27) Hurts - Emeli Sandé (NSC 57) Hustler - Josef Salvat (NSC 38) Hyperventilating - Ronya (NSC 32) I I And Love And You - The Avett Brothers (NSC 39) I believe in father christmas - Greg Lake(Wichteln 2009) I Belong To Me - Pia Douwes (NSC 08) I Did It for Love - Jessica Andersson (CdB) I Didn't See It Coming - Belle and Sebastian (NSC 27) I do - Only the Young (NSC 48) I Don't Do Boys - Elektra (NSC 29) I don't wanna dance - Nikki Ponte (FAESCSOC) I Dreamed a Dream - Ruthie Henshall (NSC 16) I Drove All Night - Cindy Lauper (NSC 44) I Epimoni Sou - Eleonora Zouganeli (NSC 51) I experienced love - Virna Lindt (NSC 26) I feel it like you - Malia (NSC 73) I Follow Rivers (Live on the Moon) - Lykke Li (NSC 29) I Kathimerinotita Mas - Anna Vissi (MdB) I Knew I Loved You - Savage Garden (MdB) I Know - Irma (NSC 32) I know a place - Muna (NSC 58) I Know Him So Well - Barbara Dickson & Elaine Paige (CdB) I Love You - Jesper Munk (MdB) I Love You - Woodkid (NSC 40) I maschi - Gianna Nannini, Emma & Irene Grandi (NSC 73) I Mihani Tou Hronou - Maro Lytra (NSC 22) I Miss You - Yohanna (NSC 12, CdB) I Natt Är Jag Din - Nanne Grönvall (WAE) I of the storm - Of Monsters and Men (NSC 48) I Put A Spell On You - Annie Lennox (NSC 50) I See A Different You - Koop (Wichteln 2009) I should have followed you - Agnetha Fältskog & Gary Barlow (NSC 56) I Think It´s a Love Song - Ann Sophie (NSC 49) Í Tokuni - Eivør (NSC 57) I Turn To You - Wig Wam (WAE) I Walk Alone - Tarja Turunen (NSC 02) I wanna meet Bob Dylan - Outloudz (FAESCSOC) I Want - Seven (NSC 31) I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas - Gayla Peevey (NSC 03, Wichteln 2009) I Want You To - Jem (NSC 26) I Wish It Was Christmas Today - Julian Casablancas (Wichteln 2013) I Won’t Hold You Back - Toto (NSC 23) I Won't Change You - Sophie Ellis-Bextor (NSC 31) I Write Sins Not Tragedies - Panic! at the Disco (NSC 51) I´m Alive - Ani Lorak (CdB) I’ll Leave My Heart - Cyndi (NFE) Iceberg - Kejsi Tola (NSC 45) Ich bin frei - Franziska Wiese (NSC 55) Ich bin nackt - Stereo Total (NSC 10) Ich bin wie ich bin - Blaubeerina (NBTP) Ich blicke an dir vorbei - 1000 Robota (NSC 10) Ich darf das - Grausame Töchter (NBTP) Ich hab' Angst - Dorkas (Party-NSC) Ich Lieb' Dich Nicht Immer - Pixie Paris (NSC 40) Ich liebte ein Mädchen - Insterburg & Co. (NSC 17) Ich Sage Ja - Patric Scott (NSC 44) Ich Und Mein Pony - The Toten Crackhuren Im Kofferraum (NSC 31) Ich will dich nicht verlieren - Helge Beck (NSC 21) Ich Will, Ich Kann - Udo Jürgens & Sonja Kimmons (NSC 36) Ich wünsche dir Liebe ohne Leiden - Udo & Jenny Jürgens (NSC 45) Ichi - Lisa Gerrard (NSC 27) Ievan Polkka - Loituma (NSC 40) If I Know You - The Presets (NSC 26) If I wasn’t your daughter - Lena (NSC 62) If only I can - Mariette (NSC 60) If you ask me - Omawumi (NSC 30) If You Could Read My Mind - Barbra Streisand (NSC 07) If You Leave Me Now - Chicago feat. Nicole (CdB) If You Want To Sing Out - Cat Stevens (NSC 08) Ígéret - Ágnes Vanilla (NSC 23) Ii Idit vel - SomBy (NSC 24) Ik laat je nooit meer gaan - Justine Pelmelay (NSC 30) Ik Leef Mijn Droom - Gerard Joling (NSC 31) Ik leef voor jou - Free Souffriau (Ohren) İki Kelime - Grup Hepsi (NSC 36) Ikkunaprinsessa - The Agents feat. Ville Valo (NSC 14) Il Bagno Nella Canapa - I Matti Delle Giuncaie feat. Erriquez (NSC 35) Il cielo d’Irlanda - Fiorella Mannoia (NSC 16) Il diluvio Universale - Annalisa (NSC 61) Il faut vivre - Shym (NSC 64) Il Me Tarde - Mary (NSC 39) Il mondo prima de te - Annalisa (NSC 73) Il nous faut - Elisa Tovati & Tom Dice (NSC 30) Il Postino (Amami Uomo) - Renzo Rubino (MdB) I'll carry you - Ladies of Soul (NSC 47) Ille La Digue - Roger Pothin (NSC 17) Illusion - Krassimir Avramov (DSS) Illusion - VNV Nation (NSC 32) İltimas - Gülşen feat. Murat Boz (NSC 48) Iluzion - Luiz Ejlli (NSC 35) Im Schneckenhaus - Joris (NSC 49) Imagine - Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade (NSC 69) Immer mehr - Herwig Mitteregger (NSC 55) Immer wenn der Regen fällt - Geier Sturzflug (NSC 41) Imprévisible - Celluloide (NSC 35) In bocca al lupo - Wendy McNeill (NSC 74) In For The Kill - La Roux (NSC 14) In Hell I´ll be in good Company - The Dead South (NSC 60) In Liverpool - Suzanne Vega (NSC 32) In My Dreams - Maria Haukaas Mittet & Åge Sten Nilsen (Party-NSC) In my own way - Roxette (NSC 28) In Other Worlds - Azam Ali (NSC 38) In Punta Di Piedi - Nathalie (NSC 33) In the Beginning - K’naan (NSC 32) In The Memory Of Trees - Enya (NSC 08) In This Shirt (Royksopp rmx) - The Irrepressibles (NSC 33) In this together - Emily Roberts, Pyke & Munoz, Stengaard (NSC 74) Incanto - Tiziano Ferro (NSC 47) Indian Nipple Song (Dilbar Dilbar) - Susmita Sen feat. Youtube-Nutzer woodbulb (NBTP) Indiscrete - Qntal (NSC 15) Indomita - Natalia (NSC 35) Ingenting - Kent (NSC 07) Inima mea - Crush & Alexandra Ungureanu (NSC 17) Innan du lämnar mig - Sanna Nielsen (NSC 64) Insane - Siddharta (NSC 22) Inside World - WhoMadeWho (NSC 31) Instant Crush - Daft Punk feat. Julian Casablancas (NSC 47) Insurrección - El Último de la Fila (NSC 19) Inta - Aline Lahoud (NSC 44) International - Paul Oscar (NSC 02) Into The Nightlife - Cyndi Lauper (NSC 10) Into You - Ariana Grande (NSC 55) Invece no - Laura Pausini (NSC 12) Invisible - Alison Moyet (NSC 08) Io mi drogo spesso - Alberto Donatelli (NSC 22) Io ti aspetto - Marco Mengoni (NSC 48) Irene - Sofia Jannok (NSC 17) Irgendwann - Volker Lechtenbrink (NSC 21) Iron - Woodkid (NSC 36) Is You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby - Tom & Jerry (NSC 05) Islands - The xx (NSC 33) Istanbul, not Constantinople - They Might Be Giants (ONISB) Istanbul'da sonbahar - Teoman (ONISB) İstedim- Ceynur (CdB) It doesn’t matter - Alison Krauss (NSC 30) It Feels So Good - Sonique (Pssst…) It really is a beautiful evening - Eurovision Puzzle (NSC 56) It runs through me - Tom Misch (NSC 73) It´s quit uptown - Kelly Clarkson (NSC 59) Italiana - Severina ft. FM Band (NSC 41) It's Alright - Matt & Kim (NSC 39) It's oh so quiet - Björk (NSC 35) It's only christmas - Ronan Keating & Hayley Westenra (Wichteln 2014) It's Time - SheSays (Wichteln 2009) I've Got A Life - Eurythmics (NSC 21) I've Got Stars - Robyn Dell'Unto (NSC 49) Iwerall doheem - Marion Welter (NFE) Izin Körem (Ізін көрем) - Zhanar Dugalowa (Жанар Дугалова) (NSC 49) Iznad Tesnaj zora svice - Severina und Sasa Lozic (ONISB) J Ja må han leva - Darin (NSC 60) Ja wij zijn de smurfen - De smurfen (NSC 63) Jäätunud Jäljed - Shanon (NSC 34) Jacket - Samra (NSC 67) Jag älskar Sverige - Die Ärzte (NSC 10, STC) Jag Kommer - Veronica Maggio (NSC 29) Jag o min far - Pernilla Andersson & Dregen (NSC 11) J'ai demandé à la lune - Indochine (NSC 12) Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Pussycat Dolls (NSC 15) Jakarandakoningin - Heinz Winckler (NSC 45) Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri (NSC 46) Jat Andi Fi Nas Lile - Adilo Tazi (NSC 44) Jätke palgad kärpimata - Anne Veski (NSC 17) Je deviens moi - Grégory Lemarchal (NSC 10) Je m'en vais - Vianney (NSC 67) Je n’ai besoin que de tendresse - Claire Dixon (Ohren) Je ne vous oublie pas - Celine Dion (NSC 24) Je Pars Mais Je T'Aime - Mennel (NSC 70) Je sors ce soir - Barbara Opsomer (NSC 52) Je suis malade - Lara Fabian (NSC 65) Je suis un homme - Zazie (NSC 05) Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai - Francis Cabrel & Zaho (NSC 48) Je te donne - Leslie & Ivyrise (Génération Goldman) (NSC 46) Je te le donne - Vitaa feat. Slimane (NSC 69) Je veux - Zaz (NSC 24) Je Voudrais La Connaître - Patricia Kaas (WAE) Je voulais te dire que je t'attends - Jonatan Cerrada (NSC 72) Jealousy - Martin Solveig (NSC 09) Jeanny (instrumental) - Falco (OWO) Jede Zelle meines Körpers ist glücklich - Mosaro & Astrid Kuby (NSC 15) Jedermann - Pizzera & Jaus (NSC 65) Jederzeit - Martin Madeja (NSC 59) Jedino moje - Žanamari (NFE) Jemand wie du - Eva Maria Marold (NSC 22) Jemi te huaj - Ledina Celo (NSC 04) Jenseits Von Eden - Eko Fresh feat. Nino de Angelo (NSC 34) Jerusalem - BBC Symphony Orchestra, BBC Singers, BBC Symphony Chorus (ONISB) Jeune et con - Damien Saez (NSC 19) Jewel - Gold & Youth (NSC 50) Johannesburg - Bang Bang Romeo (NSC 67) John Wayne Gacy Jr. - Sufjan Stevens (NSC 22) Johnny, Johnny - Jeanne Mas (NSC 08) Jöjj Még - Tóth Gabi (NSC 34) Joka Päivä Ja Joka Ikinen Yö - Sarah Kivi (NSC 29) Jólin eru að koma - Í svörtum fötum (NSC 03) Jos Katsot Taaksesi - CatCat (NSC 33) Jos sä tahdot niin - Jippu & Samuli Edelmann (NSC 20) Journey of the Sorcerer - The Eagles (OWO) J'traîne des pieds - Olivia Ruiz (NSC 23) Jugo - Luka Nižetić (NSC 38) Julens tid är här - Molly Sandén & Magnus Carlsson (NSC 03) Juliembre - Niño Mandarina (NSC 33) Juliette & Jonathan - Lotta Engberg (Party-NSC) Jungz - Binder & Krieglstein (NSC 32) Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum (MdB) Just Tonight - The Pretty Reckless (NSC 41) Jutrom Sve Prestaje - Ivana Radovnikovic feat. Mozartine (NSC 44) K Kad zasvira orkestar - Luka Nizetic ft. Kocani Orkestar (NSC 27) Kære farmor, du som er i Herlev - Sys Bjerre (NSC 25) Kahlete Laâyoune - BABYLONE (NSC 49) Kal - Atiye Deniz & Teoman (NSC 32) Kalanta - Despina Vandi (NSC 17) Kalokeri Agkalia Mou - Melina Aslanidou (NSC 65) Kalp Kalbe Karşı - Aslı Güngör & Ferhat Göçer (NSC 36) Kanatlarım Var Ruhumda - Nil Karaibrahimgil (NSC 42) Kann ich bleiben (heute Nacht) - Regy Clasen (NSC 08) Kao rijeka - Vanna (Party-NSC) Kapoion allon - Evridiki (NSC 04) Kapou sého ksanadei - Eleonora Zouganeli (NSC 73) Karar verdim - Nilüfer (NSC 20) Karavi - Paola (NSC 67) Karl der Käfer - Gänsehaut (NDWAP) Kärleksvisan - Sarah Dawn Finer (NSC 23) Karma - Yianna Terzi (NSC 69) Karton wird aus Holz gewonnen - Ökobox (NSC 10, VW) Karusela (קרוסלה) - Sarit Hadad (שרית חדד) (NSC 25) Karusselah - Ben Artzi (NSC 37) Kasma - Yalın (NSC 35) Kati Skoteino - Helena Paparizou (NSC 70) Katmandu - Bob Seger (ONISB) Katz R Punx - The Bloodtypes (NSC 30) Kaybol benle - Burcu Günes (NSC 24) Kayitz - Aya Korem (NSC 33) Keep The Streets Empty For Me - Fever Ray (NSC 29) Keine Liebeslieder - Anita & Alexandra Hofmann (NSC 63) Keinen Zentimeter - Clueso (NSC 05) Kemikáliák - Vad Fruttik (NSC 19) Kenuria Agapi - Antique (NSC 14) Kez Chem Uzum - David Minasyan (NSC 31) Kicks Out On A Saturday Night - Viktor & The Blood (NSC 43) Kids - MGMT (NSC 11, VW) Kiedy tylko sporjze - Sylwia Greszcak feat. Sound N Grace (NSC 62) Kill Your Heroes - AWOLNATION (NSC 37) Kimm guat hoam - Seer (NSC 52) Kinder Der Nacht - Rosenstolz (Wichteln 2012) Kings - The Pierces (NSC 43) Kirkas - Aria feat. Sarit Hadad (NSC 60) Kış güneşi - Tarkan (NSC 15) Kiss Of Life - Friendly Fires (NSC 18) Kissing You Goodbye - The Pierces (NSC 40) Kitty Jay - Seth Lakeman (NSC 19) Kjaerlighet - Sissel (Wichteln 2014) Kjærlighetsvisa - Halvdan Sivertsen (NSC 54) KLÁMSTRÁKUR - HATARI (NSC 75) Klepsydra - Onirama (NSC 12) Knochenlied - Graf Zahl (NSC 06) Knots - Lisa Hannigan (NSC 37) 'ko je kriv - Severina & Boris Novković (NSC 15) Kochav sratim - Ethnix (NSC 09) Koi Aanay Wala Hai - Strings (NSC 59) Koita me - Mixalis Hatzigiannis (NSC 61) Kokoro harete - Yui Horie (NSC 11) Kol ely fat - Tamer Hosny (NSC 18) Kol hair shelanu - Peer Tasi & Eden Ben Zaken (NSC 60) Kol mudu būsim dviese - Bella musica (NSC 53) Kolibre - Maksim (OWO) Kölsche Jung - Hans Süper (CdB) Kom Drink Op Mij Zigeuner - Tina Rosita (NSC 35) Kom terug na my - Tanya van Graan (NSC 32) Kommer tid, kommer var - Jill Johnson & Jan Johansen (NSC 07) Kommst du mit ihr - Sarah Connor (NSC 54) Kondom - Tuğba Ekinci (NSC 18) Kopf ab, Schwanz ab, Has! - WIZO (NSC 13) Kore lecha (קורא לך) - Yehonathan (יהונטן) (NSC 25) KOTHBIRO (Rain is coming) - Vokalgruppen Andetag (Pssst…) Kprkem - Mihran Tsarukyan (NSC 44) Kryfa - Melisses (NSC 38) Kryla - Jamala (NSC 68) Kukkurukuu - Mariska & Pahat Sudet (NSC 34) Kuljen Lapsuuteni päiviin - Arja Koriseva (NSC 26) Kun kello käy - Kristina Hautala (DSS) Kung Fu Fighting - Fat Boy Slim (NSC 09) Kur nje dite te kthesh ti - Linda Halimi (NSC 23) Kur Tu mīti - Mare (NSC 45) Kurenai - X Japan (NSC 13) Kuuritza - Madboojah Project (NSC 41) Kwela Kwela - Mafikizolo (NSC 10) Kyrie Eleison - Josipa Lisac & Shorty (NSC 03) Kysstu mig - Í svörtum fötum (NSC 10) L La chanson de Jacky - Jacques Brel (NSC 16) La Crise - Daan (NSC 40) La differenza - Anna Oxa (NSC 26) La faccia che ho - Senit (FAESCSOC) La Flaca - Santana ft. Juanes (NSC 41) La forza della vita - Paolo Vallesi (NSC 35) La forza mia - Marco Carta (NSC 13) La Fuerza Del Corazón - Alejandro Sanz (CdB) La Gadoue - Jane Birkin (NSC 16) La Gelosia - Bianca Atzei Feat. Modà (NSC 35) La Grande - Laura Gibson (NSC 31) La jument de Michao - Nolwenn Leroy (NSC 27) La Mamma - Natasha St.Pier & Amaury Vassili (NSC 14) La meg være ung - Wenche Myhre (NSC 23) La mia banda suona il rock - Laura Pausini (NSC 21) La Mordidita - Ricky Martin feat. Yotuel (NSC 61) La note - Modà (NSC 24) La passion - Shirley Bassey (NSC 24) La pesc gnara - Ganes (NSC 58) La Revolución Sexual - La Casa Azul (NFE) La ricetta del campione - Luca Dirisio (NSC 06) La rosée tombée - Olivier Ker Ourio & Danyel Waro (Ohren) La Serenissima - Rondò Veneziano (OWO) La solucion - Laura Pausini & Carlos Rivera (NSC 73) La teva decisio - Susanne Georgi (DSS) La vie à 25 ans - Dani (Party-NSC) La Vita Com‘é - Max Gazze (NSC 55) La'avor et hayom - Maya Buskila (NSC 42) Labirintus - Janicsák Veca (NSC 30) Ladadidej - April (NSC 27) Lady Melody - Tom Frager (NSC 17) Lady of the Lake - Beatrix Players (NSC 60) Lady Soul - DJ Jazzy D (NSC 14) Ladyshave - Gus Gus (NSC 06) Lähedal - Margus Vaher & Kesköö (NSC 20) L'aigle noir - Marie Carmen (NSC 13) Lama - Maya Avraham (NSC 21) L'amore - Sonhora (NSC 10, STC) L'amore esiste - Francesca Michielin (NSC 49) L'amore si odio - Noemie & Fiorella Mannoia (NSC 20) L'amour est un soleil - Hélène Segara (NSC 20) L'Anima Vola - Elisa (Pssst…) Lara's Theme (Dr Zhivago) - Maurice Jarre (OWO) Lass of Glenshee - Altan (NSC 16) L'assasymphonie - Florent Mothe (NSC 22) Last Day On Earth - Kate Miller-Heidke (NSC 28) Last Request - Paulo Nutini (NSC 14) Latch - Disclosure ft. Sam Smith (NSC 41) LDN - Lili Allen (ONISB) Le chant des sirenes - Frero Delavega (NSC 46) Le Chemin - KYO (NSC 36) Le Crépi - Oldelaf (NSC 29) Le Droit A L'Erreur - Amel Bent (NSC 49) Le Jour Qui Se Rêve - M. Pokora (NSC 38) Le pont - Cindy Daniel (NSC 19) Le Premier Bonheur Du Jour - Françoise Hardy (WAE) Le sable mouvant - Keren Ann Zeidel (NSC 19) Le’chaim - Chaim Moshe (NFE) Lead the way - Carlos Jean (NSC 27) Le'an shelo telchi - Shiri Maimon (NSC 18) Leave My Love Bleeding - Aminata (NSC 48) Leeds United - Amanda Palmer (NSC 14) Leg dein Herz in meine Hand - Mireille Mathieu (NSC 20 Quickie) Leg Di Her - Max von Milland (NSC 36) Legyen úgy - Zséda (NSC 35) Lehet zöld az ég - Viktor Varga (NSC 23) Lejlija - Božo Vrećo (NSC 46) Lemonade - Cocorosie (NSC 28) L'envie - Hoda & Gregory Lemarchal (NSC 17) Les amants d’un jour - Edith Piaf (NSC 25) Les Corons - Les Stentors (NSC 36) Les lacs du Connemara - Les Enfoirés (NSC 05) Les moulins de mon coeur - Les Stentors (Pssst…) Les Nuits - Nightmares On Wax (OWO) Les Planétes - M. Pokora (NSC 73) Les rois mages - Sheila (NSC 11) Lesham (לשם) - Miri Meshika (מירי מסיקה) (NSC 47) Let It All Go - Birdy + Rhodes (NSC 75) Let it go - Various Artists (Wichteln 2014) Let me be - Christos Mastoras & Rita Wilson (NSC 75) Let Me Fall - Lilian Bagès (NSC 39) Let The Children Have A World - Dana Winner (NSC 17) Let The River In - Dotan (NSC 56) Let your spirit fly - Pernilla Wahlgren & Jan Johansen (NSC 57) Let´s go supernova - Fuzzbox (NSC 58) L'eterno movimento - Anna Oxa (NSC 04) Let's Go - Suzie McNeil (NSC 11) Letzter Tanz - Miss Platnum (NSC 42) Levinja - Saša Lendero (NSC 12) Leya - Thorsteinn Einarsson (NSC 49) Lie Lie Lie - Serj Tankian (NSC 22) Lie to me - Mikolas Josef (NSC 63) Lie To Me - Slam (NSC 21) Lieb mich so wie dein Herz es mag - Chris Doerk & Frank Schöbel (NSC 02) Liebe Ist Meine Rebellion - Frida Gold (NSC 38) Liebling, mein Herz läßt Dich grüßen - Lilian Harvey & Willy Fritsch (NSC 48) Lieblingsmensch - Namika (NSC 50) Lies - Fenech-Soler (NSC 31) Life Is Wonderful - Jason Mraz (NSC 05) Life without you - Eddi + Sunshine Gray (NSC 35) Lift Me - Madrugada (NSC 09) Light & Day - The Polyphonic Spree (NSC 27) Light of love - Music go music (NSC 52) Lighthouse - Lucy Spraggan (NSC 41) Lightning In A Bottle - Eli Lieb (NSC 50) Like a hobo - Charlie Winston (NSC 30) Like a river - Will Young (NSC 48) Like An Old Time Movie - Scott McKenzie (NSC 08) Like Like Like - Sophie Hunger (NSC 38) Limit to your love - James Blake (NSC 28) Links Von Mir, Rechts Von Mir - Chris Doerk & Frank Schöbel (NSC 29) L'Isola - Angelo Branduardi (NSC 29) Listen Up - Gossip (NSC 15) Little Drummer Boy - Bing Crosby & David Bowie (Wichteln 2009) Little Lapin Lupe Lu - Staggers (NSC 24) Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons (NSC 19) Little Me - Little Mix (MdB) Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men (NSC 30) Little Water Song - Ute Lemper (NSC 57) Live is life - Opus (NBTP) Live Love Learn - Sondr feat. Peg Parnevik (NSC 68) Livet - Fjarill (NSC 22) Living Room - Paris Combo (NSC 02) Livre - Mastiksoul feat. Mariza (NSC 63) Ljubav - Flamingosi (NSC 04) Ljubav - Žanamari (NSC 26) Lo malo - Aitana & Ana Guerra (NSC 67) Lo over li - Tzlil Danin (NSC 76) Lo que dicen en las pelis - Silvina Magari (NSC 35) Lo Stadio - Tiziano Ferro (NSC 50) Lo stretto necessario - Levante feat. Carmen Consoli (NSC 74) Loin du froid de décembre - Hélène Segara (NSC 03) Lokomotiva - Kaliopi (NSC 39) Lola - Superbus (NSC 13) Loliwe - Zahara (NSC 40) Lonely - Dima Bilan (NSC 12) Lonely this christmas - Maggie & Martin (Wichteln 2014) Lonesome Rider - Volbeat ft. Sarah Blackwood (NSC 51) Look away - Eli Lieb & Steve Grand (NSC 54) Look of love - The Jezabels (NSC 61) Los duendes del reloj - Trobar de Morte (NSC 18) Losing all sense - Grizzly Bear (NSC 63) Losing my head - Krystl (NSC 66) Losing My Religion - R.E.M. (NSC 08) Lost - Emji (NSC 53) Lost - Voyager (NSC 23) Lost in the Fire - The Storm (NSC 32) Lost On You - LP (NSC 57) Love - Boyzone (NSC 68) Love - Lena (NSC 73) Love again - Rae Morris (NSC 61) Love Changes Everything - Axe (MdB) Love Child - Fibes, Oh Fibes! (NSC 18) Love goes - Ulrika (NSC 72) Love Is A Camera - Sophie Ellis-Bextor (NSC 42) Love is a game - Salina feat. Stavros Vanderwilt (NSC 56) Love Is Love - Alfie Arcuri (NSC 72) Love Isn't All We Need - Ben Galliers (feat. JOCO) (NSC 49) Love kills slowly - Billie (NSC 62) Love me harder - Ariana Grande feat. The Weeknd (NSC 46) Love me Tinder - Johannes Oerding (NSC 63) Love remains the same - Gavin Rossdale (NSC 30) Love run dry - Owl Eyes (NSC 35) Love runs out - One Republic (NSC 46) Love Song for a Vampire - Annie Lennox (NSC 35) Love Story - Nadia Ali (NSC 21) Love The World Away - Carola (NSC 07) Love U 4ever - Lilly Among Clouds (NSC 73) Love U More - Sunscreem (NSC 17) Love You Anyway - Ji Nilson & Marlene (NSC 47) Lover - Tom Goss (NSC 53) Lovers And Best Friends - 4th Child (NSC 08) Lovers Or Liars - Lauren Aquilina (NSC 44) Loveshet hiyuch - Nasrin Kadri (NSC 68) Lucifer - Shinee (NSC 36) Lucifer - XOV (NSC 52) Lucky Star - Gravitonas (NSC 32) Ludak Kao Ja - Željko Joksimović (NSC 36) Lullaby - Brandur (NFE) Lullabye (Good Night, My Angel) - Billy Joel (NSC 14) L'Umomo Che Amava Le Donne - Nina Zilli (NSC 26) Lungatg sans frontière - Mario Pacchioli e Michael von der Heide (NSC 26) M Ma Liberté - Chimène Badi (NSC 46) Ma Nah Ma Nah - The Sesame Singers (NSC 02) Ma Révolution - Cassandre (NSC 46) Ma sheyoter kachol yoter amok - Houston Project feat. Ran Danker & Ilan Botner (NSC 35) Ma Thuaj ti - Rozana Radi (NSC 61) Maailm Heliseb - Curly Strings (NSC 39) Maalia - Nina (NSC 67) Machine Gun - Portishead (NSC 28) Mad About You - Hooverphonic (NSC 48) Mad About You - Sting & Daláras (NSC 16) Mad Girl’s Love Song - Anna Eriksson (NSC 39) Mad World - Jodie Kean (NSC 18) Mafé - Vaovy (NSC 18) Magia - Josephine (NSC 73) Magia Świąt - Gosia Andrzejewicz (Wichteln 2009) Magnet - Alexander Klaws (NSC 50) Mais Je N'S'rais Pas La Loeb - Caroline Loeb (NSC 34) Make Me Yours Tonight (Al Götür Beni) - Lara Fabian & Mustafa Ceceli (NSC 44) Make You Rock - Monica Naranjo (NSC 55) Make Your Own Kind Of Music - Mama Cass Elliot (NSC 13) Malah Malah - Liora Yitzchak (NSC 74) Mälarö kyrka - Lenne Broberg (NSC 22) Małe rzeczy - Sylwia Grzeszczak (NSC 28) Malene - Sys Bjerre (NSC 16) Malo - Bebe (NSC 26) Man On Fire - Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros (NSC 41) Mandoline - Saša Lendero (NFE) Männer - Bläck Föös (NSC 06) Man's Road - America (MdB) Mantissa - Marina Satti (NSC 61) Manto de Água - Agir & Ana Moura (NSC 62) Many Of Horror - Biffy Clyro (NSC 20) Marea iubire - Doina Limbășanu (NSC 14) Maria Magdalena - Sandra (NSC 04) Marigold - Sugarplum Fairy (NSC 05) Markt und Fluss - Philipp Poisel (NSC 22) Marraskuu - Virpi (NSC 20) Mary - Sparkadia (NSC 35) Mary, did you know? - Pentatonix (NSC 58) Maryland - Elephanz ft. Eugénie (NSC 67) Marzo - Giorgia (NSC 67) Masa hayay - Boaz Ma'uda (NSC 10) Masai - Elli Kokkinou (NSC 28) Maschin - Bilderbuch (NSC 47) Mashehu Mimeni - Harel Ska'at (WAE) Mask - Nits (NSC 02) Matilda - Martin and James (NSC 47) Maybe - Ray Grant (NSC 26) Maze - Mari Boine & Liu Sola (NSC 63) Me an my guitar - Tom Dice (Party-NSC) Me Logia Ellinika - Antique (WAE) Me Luv U Long Time - Ira Losco (NSC 47) Me Siento Elevar - Sherry & Sheyla (NSC 28) Mec à la cool - Manu Larrouy (NSC 25) Mechakeh - Rita (NSC 07) Meet Me On The Battlefield - ShadowHunters (NSC 67) Mega Mindy Tijd - Mega Mindy (NSC 09) Megitsune - Babymetal (NSC 41) Mei Erster war der Berg - Zabine & Bluatschink (ONISB) Meicsiceo - Mundy (NSC 32) Mein Dorf - Max Cedonie (NSC 27) Mein Herz brennt - Rammstein (NSC 48) Mein Sack - Eure Mütter (NSC 24) Meine Soldaten - MAXIM (NSC 37) Meine Welt - Peter Heppner (NSC 31) Melek - Candan Erçetin (Party-NSC) Même Si (What You're Made Of) - Grégory Lemarchal & Lucie Silvas (NSC 38) Memories - Within Temptation (Wichteln 2014) Memory of the Future - Pet Shop Boys (NSC 35) Mensch Mäuschen - Missfits (NSC 20) Menschsein - Claudia Koreck (NSC 37) Ments meg ha fáj! - Laura Cserpes (NSC 54) Me'ohev midai - Alon Jean (NSC 27) Mer sin eins - Kasalla (NSC 59) Mercury - Cuckoo Lander (NSC 65) Merry Christmas Darling - Albanopower (Wichteln 2012) Mesa Mou - Anna Vissi (NSC 70) Mi Burrito Sabanero - Chino y Nacho (Wichteln 2013) Mi Gna - Maître GIMS ft. Super Sako & Hayko (NSC 66) Mi haja ma'amin - Boaz Ma'uda & Marina M. Blumin (NSC 14) Mi Milas (Μη μιλάς) - [Γιώργος Σαμπάνης (Yorgos Sampanis) (NSC 42) Mi mou les pos m'agapas - Nikiforos (NSC 53) Mi Parli Piano - Emma Marrone (NSC 70) Mia alli eftichia - Mariza Rizou (NSC 48) Mia Fora Ki Ena Kairo - Ble (NSC 37) Miami Vice - Matre Gims (NSC 72) Midnight City - M83 (NSC 30) Mil etter Mil - Jahn Teigen (DSS) Million Eyes - Loïc Nottet (NSC 57) Millionen Lichter - Christina Stürmer (NSC 39) Millionenmal - Cosa Rosa (NDWAP) Mima'amakim - Idan Raichel (NSC 54) Min Kärlek - Shirley Clamp (NFE) Mindestens in 1.000 Jahren - Frittenbude NSC 18) Miracle - Ilse DeLange (NSC 40) Miracle - Ray Grant (NSC 22) Mirno more - Colonia (NSC 11) Mis Maa See On - Siiri Sisask (NSC 34) Miss Marple Theme - Ron Goodwin (OWO) Missä muruseni on - Jenni Vartiainen (NSC 23) Mistaken Identity - Delta Goodrem (NSC 35) Mistraldespair - Kate Bush (Wichteln 2012) Mitt hjerte alltid vanker - Arve Moen Bergset (Wichteln 2013) Mitt i ett äventyr - Carola (NFE) Modern World - Anouk (NSC 34) Modlitba - Katarina Hasprova (DSS) Mój płacz ukoi wiatr - Ala Eksztajn (NSC 18) Mojoj majci - Hanka Paldum (NSC 12) Møkkamann - Plumbo (NSC 57) Molnen (Ni kan inte nå mig) - Lorentz & Sakarias Feat. Duvchi (NSC 45) Mome hubava - Elmira Kostova (FAESCSOC) Moment Of Peace - Gregorian (NSC 34) Mon amour - BZN (NSC 06) Mon Coeur - Hanna (NSC 31) Mon combat (Tir Nam Beo) - Florent Mothe & Zaho Mon réve de toujours - Celine Dion (NSC 69) Monday Morning - Melanie Fiona (NSC 20) Mondd, miért pont ő?! - Tóth Vera (NSC 17) Monsta - Global Kryner (NSC 42) Montagne Verdi - Marcella Bella (NSC 29) Moogzam - Ivri Lider (NSC 63) Moon - Gaukhartas (NSC 72) Mor Yıllar (San Anemos) - Ziynet Sali (MdB) Morgens um Fünf - Mary Roos (NSC 11) Moscow - Wonderland (ONISB) Mother - Danzig (NSC 30) Moving on - Roosevelt (NSC 59) Movu La Piedojn (Imhotep) - Lunatiko vs. Rima (NSC 38) Mowgli’s Road - Marina & The Diamonds (NSC 18) Moye Serdce Zanyato - Via Gra (NSC 70) Mr. Arrow Key - Lena (NSC 37) Mud Blood - Loïc Nottet (NSC 61) MUHAMMAD ALI - MARCO MENGONI (NSC 72) Muistan Kirkkauden - Jenni Vartiainen (NSC 39) Multiply & Divide - The Soviettes (NSC 25) Mun koti ei oo täällä - Chisu (NSC 09, STC) Muñeca de trapo - La Oreja de Van Gogh (NSC 23) Murzyn ("Wiatry Z Mózgu") - Kinga Preis (NSC 33) Musica - Paolo Meneguzzi (NSC 25) My - Bartek Kaszuba (NSC 68) My blood - The Veronicas (NSC 58) My Everything - Luminița Anghel (NSC 16) My Flower - Dotter (NSC 49) My Grown up Christmas List - Charice Pempengco (Wichteln 2013) My Heart Ain't That Broken - Leslie Clio (NSC 47) My Immortal - Evanescence (MdB) My Lights - Conchita Wurst (NSC 44) My Love - Kovacs (NSC 43) My love for evermore - The Hillbilly Moon Explosion (NSC 42) My Love Is Like A Red Red Rose - Eddi Reader (NSC 13) My Mamma Said - Aqua (NSC 25) My Passion - Akcent (NSC 26) My Secret Friend - IAMX feat. Imogen Heap (NSC 36) My silver lining - First Aid Kit (NSC 42) Mykonos - Fleet Foxes (NSC 25) N Na Balkanu - Neda Ukraden (NSC 36) Na Base do Beijo - Ivete Sangalo (NSC 24) Nabuco- Hebrew Slave Corus (CdB) Na'im Bachutz - Yoni Bloch (NSC 40) Naine - Leslie da Bass & Evelin Võigemast (NSC 65) Naked And Sacred - Chynna Phillips (NSC 19) Nakupenda - AB Skills ft. Dully Sykes & Zahran (NSC 31) Namasté Yoga - Chris Cosmo (NSC 73) Nantes - Beirut (NSC 09, VW) Não Me Toca - Anselmo Ralph (NSC 26) Når du rør ved mig - Celina Ree (NSC 32) Når Intet Er Godt Nok - Medina (NSC 48) Når tiden går baglæns - Clara Sofie & Rune RK (NSC 22) Natteravn - Rasmus Seebach (NSC 41) Naucz Mnie - Sarsa (NSC 48) Ñawpaq Warmisita - Chila Jatun (NSC 43) Ne Mogu Jubav Krit - Tomislav Bralic & Klapa Intrade (NSC 70) Ne ni res - Nuša Derenda (Party-NSC) Ne Si Za Men - Kristian Kostov (NSC 67) Near The Black Forest - Vanessa Daou (NSC 23) Nebo - Max Barskih (NSC 40) Neckarbrückenblues - Joy Fleming (NSC 62) Nellie The Elephant - Toy Dolls (NSC 19) Nem Eu - Salvador Sobral (NSC 59) Nema da pomine - Miyatta (NSC 24) Nemogu ti reci sta je tuga - Hari Mata Hari & Nina Badrić (NSC 13) Neonlights - The Rio Girls (NSC 27) Neopolitan Dreams - Lisa Mitchell (NSC 19) Nera - Irama (NSC 71) Net - Polina Gagarina (NSC 63) Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever) - MUSE (NSC 29) Never Cry Again - Dash Berlin (NSC 38) Never enough - Loren Allred (NSC 69) Never Give Up - Yolanda Adams (NSC 33) Never Let Me Go - Florence and the Machine (NSC 40) New - Loona/Yves (NSC 67) New Day - Tamar Kaprelian (NSC 44) New York - Paloma Faith (ONISB) Neyla - Fady Maalouf (NSC 49) Ngjyra e kuqe - Adrian Gaxha ft. Floriani (NSC 42) Ni ona - Nina Pušlar (NSC 20) Ni tu ni - Fangoria (NSC 24) Ni tu ni yo - Jennifer Lopez ft. Gente de Zona (NSC 69) Ni Tú Ni Yo - Luz Casal (NSC 44) Niagara - Jannika B (NSC 70) Nichtstun - Balbina (NSC 45) Nicolas - Sylvie Vartan (NSC 13) Nie było - Sweet Noise & Edyta Górniak (NSC 06) Nie mehr - Veljanov (NSC 18) Nie Mogę Cię Zapomnieć - Agnieszka Chylińska (NSC 34) Niemals geht man so ganz - Trude Herr, Wolfgaang Niedecken & Tommy Engel (NSC 55) Night Air - Jamie Woon (NSC 28) Night of a Thousand Stars - Maggie & Martin (NSC 32) Nije napola - Žanamari & J'Animals (NSC 50) Niose Ti Thelo - Sakis Rouvas (NSC 36) Nite Time - J.C. Ades vs. L. Fontana ft. T. Juliette (NSC 21) Nitten - Thomas Holm (NSC 25) Nje dashuri - Enkeleda Arifi (FAESCSOC) No harm - Editors (NSC 55) No hero - Elisa (NSC 53) No Light no Light - Florence and the Machine (NSC 30) No Me Importa Nada - Luz Casal (NSC 17) No More "I Love You's" - Annie Lennox (NSC 20) No One Needs To Know - Der Volkisische Staatschef (NSC 34) No Roots - Alice Merton (NSC 59) No Tree Will Grow - Supersister (NSC 05) No Vaya Ser - Pablo Aloborán (NSC 66) Nobody Knows - Pink (NSC 01) Noi - Matia Bazar (NSC 11) Noj mali je opasan - Tajc(i (NSC 30) N'olur Gitme - Aynur Aydın (NSC 45) Nolur Nolur - Yasemin Mori (NSC 21) Nomadi - Alice (NSC 01, VW) Nomiza - Voice (DSS) Non e l’inferno - Emma Marrone (NSC 30) Northern Lights - Ryan O'Reilly (NSC 51) Nostalgia - Aviv Geffen & Sharon Lifshitz (NSC 38) Not Fair - Lily Allen (NSC 14) Not Giving Up On Love - Armin van Buuren feat Sophie Ellis Bextor (NSC 22) Not livin´yesterday - Hien (NSC 59) Not Over - Erik Faber (NSC 12) Nothing Left To Say - Caroline af Ugglas (NSC 06, VW) Nouveau Parfum - BOGGIE (NSC 49) Novembre - Giusy Ferreri (NSC 11) Novii God - Potap & Nastya Kamenskih (NSC 29) Now that I found you - Sundayman (NSC 45) Now That You're Gone - Shiri Maimon (NSC 29) Nowhere To Go - Hurricane Love (NSC 47) Nu när du gått - Lena Philipsson & Orup (NSC 10) Nu Te Mai Caut - Ellie White (NSC 31) Nu wil ik Leven - Rebecca Kleyn (NSC 30) Nude - Radiohead (NSC 13) Nuit Blanche - Renan Luce (Wichteln 2009) Numb - Dotan (NSC 74) Nuori Ja Kaunis - Olavi Uusivirta feat. Anna Järvinen (MdB) Nur einmal noch - Rosenstolz (NSC 26) Nur nicht aus Liebe weinen - Zarah Leander (NSC 13) Nur noch Gefühl - Gary Lux (DSS) Nur wenn Du bei mir bist - Elisa Gabbai (NSC 01) Nytt Imellom Oss - Kari Bremnes (NSC 58) O O Holy Night - Celtic Woman (Wichteln 2009) Ó María - Gréta Mjöll & Hólmfríður Ósk Samúelsdætur (NSC 03) O que foi que aconteceu - Ana Moura (NSC 17) O Teleftaios Anthropos - Elisavet Spanou (NSC 36) O What A World - Rufus Wainwright (NSC 04) Obsesión - Andermay (NSC 27) Obwohl - Papermoon (NSC 23) Oceano - Lisa (NSC 09) Oceans - Seafret (NSC 70) Od mene se odvikavaj - Milan Stankovic (NSC 58) Od Nas Zavisi - Karolina (Party-NSC) Odota - Aikakone (NSC 16) Oh Come All Ye Faithful - The Twisted Sisters (NSC 03) Oh My God - Mark Ronson feat. Lily Allen (NSC 09) Oh my God - The Moniker (Party-NSC) Oh, Cavallo (Don Quichotte) - Lena Valaitis (WAE) Ohne Dich - Selig (NSC 45) Ohne Liebe - Schneewittchen (NSC 26) Oi titloi tou telous - Michalis Hatzigiannis (NSC 06) Oíche Chiúin (Silent Night) - Enya (Wichteln 2013) Oida, taunz! - Trackshittaz (FAESCSOC) Ojos Azules - Daniel Lazo (NSC 50) Okay - Matthieu Mendès ft. Pomme (NSC 41) Old One - Kids of Adelaide (NSC 43) Olmaz Sensiz - Can Bonomo (NSC 42) Olsen Olsen - Sigur Rós (NSC 33) Om sanningen ska fram - Eric Amarillo (NSC 26) Oma laulu ei leia ma üles - Metsatöll (NSC 13) Omnos - Eluveitie (NSC 20) On a déjà - Hollydays (NSC 65) On A Slow Boat To China - Stan Getz (NSC 38) On And On - Agnes Carlsson (NSC 11) On Ecrit Sur Les Murs - Kids United (NSC 57) On my way - Jake Troth (NSC 28) On ne vit qu'une fois - Sidoine (NSC 48) On The Floor (Oh Baby Please) - Kaylah Marin (NSC 19) On The Outside - Roch Voisin (NSC 07) On the road - Hugo Barriol (NSC 64) Once And For All - Clock Opera (NSC 33) One - Rita (NSC 44) One call away - Charlie Puth (NSC 52) One Day - Asaf Avidan (אסף אבידן) (NSC 32) One of them - Jace Everett (NSC 35) Öňe, Diňe Öňe - Myahri Pirgulyýewa (NSC 75) Ongezouten - Els de Schepper (NSC 19) Only Fooling Myself - Kate Voegele (NSC 14) Only Love Can Hurt Like This - Paloma Faith (NSC 44) Onnelinnen - Laura Närhi (NSC 44) Ooh La La - Goldfrapp (NSC 16) Op Je Hoede - Amsterdam Klezmer Band ft. L. Vieira (NSC 50) Open Season - Josef Salvat (NSC 50) Opera #2 - Vita (NSC 06) Opium - Serebro (NSC 09) Öppna Din Dörr - Tommy Nilsson (NSC 07) Or rishon - Ivri Lider & Ofer Me'iri (NSC 56) Ora esisti solo tu - Bianca Atzei (NSC 69) Öresundsvisan - Drengene fra Angora (NSC 61) Organ - The Hardkiss (NSC 47) Oriental 反彈琵琶 (Oriental Beauty) - 薩頂頂 (Sa Dingding) (NSC 57) Orientamento - Alice (NSC 36) Ornatos Violeta (Ouvi Dizer) - João Seilá & Mariana Domingues (Wichteln 2013) Orome - Oonagh (NSC 43) Os chi’n llad Cindy - Radio Luxembourg (NSC 10) Osseh lach tov - Avihu Shabbat (NSC 30) Ostberlin – Wahnsinn - Lilli Berlin (NDWAP) Ou aller - Marie-Line (DSS) Oublie-moi - Coeur de Pirate (NSC 50) Oui Je Veux - Teeyah (NSC 27) Ouragan - Stephanie de Monaco (NSC 13) Out of dreams - The Rascals (NSC 24) Out of space - Clueso (NSC 52) Oute Ena Euxaristo - Despina Vandi (MdB) Outnumbered - Dermot Kennedy (NSC 74) Overcome - Laura Mvula ft. Nile Rodgers (NSC 59) Oyfn Pripetchik - Esther Ofarim (NSC 42) P Pa Pa Power - Dead Man’s Bones (NSC 38) Padam Padam - Tatjana Bulanova (NSC 23) Painted Desert - Pat Benatar (NSC 18) Palavra - Athena (WAE) Paloma Blanca - George Baker Selection (NSC 39) Panika - Ana Stanić (NSC 34) Pano ap'ola - Myron Stratis (NSC 19) Par Amour - Lara Fabien (NSC 72) Paradise Not For Me - Madonna (NSC 23) Paragnoristikame - Panos Kalidis (NSC 33) Pare Me - Tamta (NSC 38) Paris - Friendly Fires (ONISB) Paris - Magic Man (Pssst…) Paris - Marc Lavoine & Souad Massi (ONISB) Paris en bouteille - Mizantrop (NSC 35) Paris Paris - Klimmstein (FAESCSOC) Paris s’éveille - Jacques Dutronc (NSC 14) Parle á ta téte - Indila (NSC 74) Partiti adesso - Giusy Ferreri (NSC 73) Pas l`time - L.EJ (NSC 73) Passacaglia - Secret Garden (Wichteln 2013) Pater Town - Apples In Space (Pssst…) Pauhaava sydän - Lauri Tähkä & Elonkerjuu (NSC 15) Pefto - Emigre (NSC 14) Pembe Mezarl?k - Model (NSC 30) Pendant que les champs brûlent - Niagara (NSC 11) Peng You - Thierry Zo'Okomo (NSC 26) Pensieri e Parole - Lucio Battisti (NSC 07) Penso em ti, eu sei - Adelaide (DSS) Pentru tine - Ramona Hanganu (NSC 23) Per Sempre - Nina Zilli (WAE) Perach bashmama - Itay Levi (NSC 71) Peremiriye - VIA Gra (NSC 40) Perendo Pa Lindur - Teuta Kurti (NSC 36) Perfect Accident - Palomino (NSC 41) Perfecta - Miranda! (NSC 15) Perspektiva - S.A.R.S. (NSC 32) Pet na jedan - Beauty Queens (NSC 04) Petit Papa Noel - Mobago (Wichteln 2013) Petit Prince - Damien Saez (NSC 30) Pets - Porno for Pyros (NSC 11) Phänomen - Helene Fischer (NSC 30) Phantom - Ray Grant (NSC 28) Phoenix - Molly Sandén (NSC 54) Piano fotia - Mple (NSC 22) Pidä Kädestä - Indica (NSC 12) Pidurid on surnud - Agent M (NSC 18) Piensa En Mi - Luz Casal (CdB) Pigeons - The Hundred In The Hands (NSC 22) Pio Konta (Πιο Κοντά) - Kostas Martakis (Κώστας Μαρτάκης) (NSC 27) Pirate - Kasalla (JDC) Pisces - Juniel (NSC 64) Pistols At Dawn - Seinabo Sey (NSC 44) Più Su - Renato Zero (NSC 37) Place De Mon Coeur - Eiffel (NSC 33) Plan X - Rainer von Vielen (NSC 33) Plastic - Soraya Arnelas (NSC 39) Plastic Faces - Miss Li (NSC 45) Play Dead - Björk (NSC 09) Please come back to me - Adam Naas (NSC 63) Please Please - McFly (NSC 12) Pleasures Of Soho - Soho Dolls (NSC 34) Plus bleu que tes yeux - Édith Piaf & Charles Aznavour (NSC 18) Po tebe - Toše Proeski (NSC 16) Po ze lo Europa - Arisa (NSC 48) Pocahontas - AnnenMay Kantereit (NSC 58) Pofig - Yin-Yang (NSC 26) Poi E - Patea Ma-ori Club (NSC 31) Poika - Hubert von Goisern (NSC 16) Pois - La Calani (NSC 42) Pokaż na co cię stać - Feel (NSC 18) Police Bells & Church Sirens - Nephew feat. Eivør Pálsdóttir (NSC 23) Pony - Race Horses (NSC 40) Poor Little Joé - GuGabriel (Wichteln 2012) Por Cobardía - Sheyla (NSC 29) Pornosangen sing along - Raske Men (NSC 24) Porque? - Pochill (NSC 27) Poses Xiliades Kalokairia - Demy (NSC 33) Poso M'aresei - Elena Paparizou (NSC 37) Poso tha 'thela - Keti Garbi & Giannis Vardis (NSC 20) Pouch - Noa Kirel (NSC 75) Pour Elle - Julian Cely (MdB) Pour oublier - Kendji Girac (NSC 69) Powder - Luca Hänni (NSC 63) Powrócisz Tu - Edyta Górniak (CdB) Prava ljubav - Lana i Luka (NSC 02, VW) Pray to God - Calvin Harris ft. Haim (NSC 50) Predaleko - Ivana Banfić (NSC 11) PreGomesh (ՊռեԳոմեշ) - Sirusho (Սիրուշո) (NSC 43) Prelude - Globus (NSC 07, STC) Prettiest Eyes - The Beautiful South (NSC 40) Pretty good year - Tori Amos (NSC 27) Pridji bliže - Deen (NSC 15) Prince Charming - Adam & the Ants (Wichteln 2014) Prinsessa Jää - Maija Vilkkumaa (NSC 01) Processo a me stessa - Anna Oxa (NSC 22) Proljeće - Luka Nižetić & Klapa Nostalgija (NFE) Promets pas la lune - Cheraze (NSC 54) Pronto A Correre - Marco Mengoni (NSC 38) Proszę Cię Skłam - Justyna Steczkowska (NSC 33) Protect And Survive - Runrig (NSC 15) Protimo Na Petheno - Anna Vissi (NSC 58) Proud - Heather Small (NSC 09) Pumpin Blood - NONONO (NSC 37) Punches - Noah Cyrus & LP (NSC 73) Punching In A Dream - The Naked And Famous (NSC 27) Pupsik - Tina Karol (NSC 16) Pure Lust am Leben - Geier Sturzflug (NDWAP) Push Play - Miriam Bryant (NSC 38) Puudutus - Maarja & Koit Toome (NSC 13) Q Qualcosa di grande - Lunapop (NSC 08) Quan no hi ets - Lexu’s (NSC 25) Quand on revient - Mirelle Mathieu (NSC 04) Quando A Chuva Passar - Paula Fernandes (MdB) Quando le canzoni finiranno - Emma (NSC 58) Quatsch - Vive la Fête (NSC 30) Que dieu me pardonne - Kendji Girac & Claudio Capeo (NSC 74) Que La Detengan - David Civera (WAE) Qué vendrá - ZAZ (NSC 69) Queen - Jax Anderson (NSC 74) Queen - Xelle ft Mimi Infurst (NSC 52) Quelli Che Restano - Elisa & Francesco De Gregori (NSC 68) Querer - Francesca Gagnon (NSC 52) Quien maneja mi barca - Remedios Amaya (DSS) Quiero sim - Paula Fernandes (NSC 10) Quizás - Agoney (NSC 71) R Raggamuffin - Selah Sue (NSC 25) Rakastat mua paremmin - Sallan Ja Miron Matka Maailman Ympäri (NSC 57) Rakiety - Sylwia Grezscack (NSC 74) Rakkauden jälkeen - Carola Standertskjöld (NSC 10, VW) Raksit Leila - Mashrou Leila (NSC 24) Rapture/At The End - iiO (NSC 15) Rattlin' Bones - Kasey Chambers & Shane Nicholson (NSC 27) Ratziti - Yehuda Levi (NSC 01) Raudoni Vakarai - Ieva Narkutė (NSC 45) Raw - Scanners (NSC 07) Read all about it - Emeli Sandé (NSC 42) Ready Ready - Los Dynamite (NSC 21) Real To Me - Brian McFadden (NSC 12) Realize - Silvia Dias (NSC 12) Reason - Nami Tamaki (玉置 成実) (NSC 20 Quickie) Red - Daniel Merriweather (JDC) Red Eyes - Thomas Azier (Pssst…) Red is the Rose - Niamh Parsons (Pssst…) Red Rain - Peter Gabriel (JDC) Redefinition - INFERNAL (NSC 21) Refuzoj - Alban Skenderaj (NSC 38) Reich Mir Die Hand - Blutengel (NSC 33) Relator - Pete Yorn & Scarlett Johansson (NSC 16) Religion - Celina Bostic (NSC 54) Remember Me - Eivor (NSC 55) Rendez-Vous - Belleville (NSC 27) Requiem - Three Graces (NSC 34) Resmen Aşığım - Nil Karaibrahimgil (NSC 26) Resta Ancora Un Po' - Emma (NSC 49) Restless Heart - Niila (NSC 54) Rêves de Gamin - Nassi (NSC 66) Revoir - Jérémy Frerot (NSC 68) Rhapsody - Siouxie & The Banshees (Ohren) Rhythm Inside - Calum Scott (NSC 62) Rhythm Is A Dancer - Alex Christensen & The Berlin Orchestra ft. Ivy Quainoo (NSC 67) Rhythm of Love - Plain White T’s (NSC 25) Rien en apparence - Sarina Cohn (FAESCSOC) Right now - Boon feat.Camo & Krood & die jungen Zillertaler (NSC 24) Rijeka snova - Neno Belan (NSC 48) Rincón exquisito - Second (NSC 23) Ring meg - Gabrielle (NSC 28) Rise - Katy Perry (NSC 76) Rise up - Andra Day (NSC 63) Rising - Lhasa de Sela (NSC 13) Rising Girl - Rising Girl (NSC 06) River flows on the edge - The dark Tenor (Pssst…) Rivers and Roads - The Head and the Heart (NSC 26) Riverside - Agnes Obel (NSC 25) Rizamyn - KeshYou (NSC 43) Road Rage - Catatonia (NSC 28) Roads - Lawson (NSC 50) Rock This Party-NSC - Bambi The Deer (NSC 08) Rock, Paper, Scissors - Katzenjammer (NSC 50) Rollerstar - Arabesque (NSC 15) Rolling in the deep - Adele (NSC 24) Roman - Mashrou Leila (NSC 63) Romantico Rock Show - Gianluca Grignani (NSC 31) Romeo - Hande Yener (NSC 14) Romeo und Julia - Carl Peyer (NDWAP) Romeo4ever - Holger Edmaier (NSC 16) Ronda de Navidad - Los Tiribianitos (Wichteln 2014) Rood - Marco Borsato (NSC 05) Rörs jag av kärleken - Peter Johansson & Matilda Hansson (NSC 06) Rosen - Anna-Lotta Larsson (NSC 22) Rotisa - Peggy Zina (NSC 35) Rotterdam (Or Anywhere) - The Beautiful South (NSC 20 Quickie) Rouge - Angie Robba (NSC 66) Rozy / Donbass - Dakh Daughters (NSC 42) Ruim Baan - Mega Mindy (NSC 34) Rumour - Chlöe Howl (NSC 41) Run - Chasing Grace (NSC 43) Run - Leona Lewis (NSC 13) Run and Hide - Marla Glen (NSC 25) Run Run - Those Dancing Days (NSC 17) Runaway - Jamiroquai (NSC 07) Runaway Train - Brandon Boyd (NSC 22) Rush - Lewis Capaldi & Jessie Reyez (NSC 75) S S pervogo vzglyada - Ani Lorak (NSC 11) S#!T - DSFZKE (NSC 63) S.O.S d'un terrien en détresse - Piet Arion (NSC 75) Sa e shite zemren - Juliana Pasha & Luiz Ejlli (NSC 23) Så er det jul - MADS (Wichteln 2009) Så som i himlen - Danny Saucedo (NSC 53) Saatus naerdes homse toob - Lenna Kuurmaa (NSC 01) Saber d’amor - Helium Vola (NSC 24) Safari - Serena (NSC 64) Sag Mir Wo Die Blumen Sind - Marlene Dietrich (CdB) Sail - Awolnation (NSC 35) Salaisuus - Mikko Leppilampi (NSC 07) Sally - Gogol Bordello (NSC 12, STC) Sally's Dance - Parov Stelar feat. Cleo Panther (NSC 39) Salma Ya Salama - Dalida (NSC 70) Salvaje - Fuel Fandango (NSC 72) Salvation - Gabrielle Aplin (Wichteln 2013) Salvation - GuGabriel (NSC 37) Sama Hvar Þú Ert - Paul Oscar (NSC 34) Sama nainen - Chisu (NSC 26) Samba - Andreea Banica feat Dony (NSC 26) Same High - Uh Huh Her (NSC 28) San Francisco - Maxime Le Forestier (ONISB) San Sebastiano - Grete Paia (NSC 43) Sangen om fyret ved tornehamn - Kari Bremnes (NSC 35) Santa Baby - Madonna (Wichteln 2014) Santa María - Gotan Project (NSC 40) Santa Maria - Roland Kaiser (NSC 20 Quickie) Santa Maria - The Kelly Family (Wichteln 2012) Santa's Party - Nick & Simon (Wichteln 2013) Satellite - Sara Hartman (NSC 54) Satisfaction - Björk & PJ Harvey (NSC 25) Save My Life - Xandria (NSC 14) Savējais - De Jorans (NSC 51) Saving My Face - KT Tunstall (NSC 20) Sax - Fleur East (NSC 53) Say Goodbye - Krassimir Avramov (Wichteln 2009) Say Heaven, Say Hell - Miss Montreal (NSC 49) Say Say Say - Emma Essinger (NSC 16) Scarecrow - Alex & Sierra (NSC 65) Scared of the dark - Steps (NSC 60) Scars (Acoustic version) - James Bay (NSC 47) Scars to your beautiful - Alessia Cara (NSC 58) Schengen - Raphaël Haroche (NSC 37) Schmusen - Monica Reyes (NSC 35) Schön genug - Lina Maly (NSC 60) Schwarz - Juliane Werding (JDC) Schwarzes Gold - Peter Alexander (JDC) Screw me up - Donny Montell (NSC 59) Se Avessi un cuore - Annalisa (NSC 56) Se Tuercen - RasSody (NSC 33) Sea - Ina Wroldsen (NSC 67) Second hand heart - Ben Haenow ft. Kelly Clarkson (NSC 76) Secret - The Pierces (Pssst…) Secret Fear - Daniel Bedingfield (NSC 35) Seemann - Apocalyptica feat. Nina Hagen (NSC 04) Segel im Wind - Peter Cornelius (NSC 12) Sehnsucht ist unheilbar - Juliane Werding (NSC 14) Sehnsucht nach der Sehnsucht - Geier Sturzflug (Ohren) Sei quem sou - Vânia de Oliveira (NFE) Seja Agora - Deolinda (NSC 37) Sel Teel - Sinine feat. Sandra Nurmsalu (NSC 46) Selig - Helium Vola (NSC 31) Semplice - Elodie (NSC 64) Senoritas - A naifa (NSC 02) Senza Fare Sul Serio - Malika Ayane (NSC 49) Seo É D'amhrán - Jenny Ní Ruiséil (CdB) September - Earth, Wind & Fire (NSC 46) Settle Down - Kimbra (NSC 33) Seu direito - Davi (NSC 76) Sevda Zindanları - Seyyal Taner (NSC 38) Seviyorum Sevmiyorum - Nil Karaibrahimgil (NSC 23) Sex On Fire - Kings of Leon (NSC 16) Sexy Robot - Mina Kostić (NSC 33) Sexy Robot - The She Creatures (NSC 32) Shadow Of The Day - Linkin Park (NSC 12) Shake Away - Michael Patrick Kelly (NSC 49) Shakespeare Sonett 121 - Berliner Ensemble (NSC 29) Shakin My Brain - Attwenger (NSC 26) Shallow - Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper (NSC 73) Shampain - Marina and the Diamonds (NSC 27) Shark in the Water - V.V. Brown (NSC 24) Shavia zgva - Nino Dzotsenidze (NSC 58) She Said - Plan B (NSC 21) Shehake'ev imtza lo chaverim - Yam Refaeli (NSC 67) Shekilli - Yulduz Osmanova (NSC 19) Shelter - Birdy (NSC 29) Shepotom - Sergey Lazarev (NSC 69) Shimbalaiê - Maria Gadú (NSC 27) Shine - Parov Stelar & Lilja Bloom (NSC 23) Shine in the light - Anna Rossinelli (NSC 46) Shiny happy people - R.E.M. (NSC 26) Shir LaShalom - Miri Aloni & Amir Fay Gutmann (NSC 50) Shma Yisrael - Sarit Hadad (NSC 57) Shnei meshuga - Omer Adam (NSC 64) Shoot Him Down - Alice Francis (NSC 44) Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely - Anna Ternheim (NSC 52) Show me what I´m looking for - Carolina Liar (NSC 46) Shte ti dam - Alisia (NSC 17) Si - Zaz (NSC 62) Si c’est une ile - Jenifer (NSC 24) Si t'étais là - Louane (NSC 63) Si tu savais - Shy'm (NSC 12, VW) Siapa Bilang Gak Bisa - Anggunn (NSC 68) Sieben Leben für dich - Maite Kelly (NSC 57) Sielun sirpaleet - CatCat +1 (NSC 59) Siempre que quiera - Muchachito Bombo Infierno (NSC 08) Signes - Nâdiya (NSC 25) Signs - Luca Hänni (NSC 65) Sijamski blizanci - Magazin (NSC 24) Sikui le'ahava - Amir Fai Gutman & Ilana Avital (NSC 15) S'il vous plaît, parlez-vous pas français? - Déckkäpp (NSC 23) Sildavia - La Unión (NSC 31) Silence - Lucia (NSC 36) Silence - PJ Harvey (NSC 08) Silsulim - Static & Ben El Tavori (NSC 60) Silvia - Miike Snow (NSC 21) Simonada - Sanja Ilic & Balkanika (OWO) Simple Man - Klaus Nomi (NSC 33) Simply Falling - Iyeoka (CdB) Sinä Ansaitset Kultaa - Jari Sillanpää (NSC 70) Sincerely Fearful - Emma Dean (NSC 24) Sincerita - Arisa (NSC 13, VW) Sinfanai retu - Nilda Fernandez (NSC 11) Sing Me To Sleep - Alan Walker (NSC 57) Sing Sing - Ultra Orange feat. Emmanuelle (NSC 07) Sintonia Imperfetta - Carmen Consoli (NSC 50) Sirenler - Ayse Hatun Önal (NSC 74) Sirens Call - Cats On Trees (NSC 44) Siúil a Run - Celtic Woman (NSC 14) Six Feet Underground - Parov Stelar & Claudia Kane (NSC 73) Skan - Laima Dimanta (NSC 42) Skjøn Jomfru - Folque (NSC 29) Skrik - Kari Bremnes (NSC 40) Sku’ ha’ gået hjem - Sys Bjerre (NSC 32) Skyline - Pegasus (NSC 40) Skyrim - Peter Hollens & Lindsey Stirling (NSC 33) Skyward - Davina Michelle (NSC 75) Slavuji - Dragana Mirković (NSC 15) Sleep - Maisy Kay (NSC 59) Sleeping Sun - Nightwish (NSC 11) Sleepless Nights - C:Real feat. Oceana (NSC 43) Slides By - A Band Of Buriers (NSC 33) Små små steg - Mitt Piano (NSC 17) Small House - Conchita & Basalt (NSC 62) Smile - Jamala (FAESCSOC) Snow - Loreena Mc Kennitt (Wichteln 2014) Snow Angels - Ross Davis (Wichteln 2013) Snowbird - Anne Murray (Wichteln 2014) Snowflakes - Princessa (Wichteln 2009) So Far / Lihiot - Habanot Nechama (NSC 29) So Good To Me - Chris Malinchak (NSC 39) So Long - DONOTS feat. Frank Turner (NSC 40) So perfekt - Casper (NSC 28) So Sad And Blue - Wax Beat & Patricia Kraus (NSC 18) Sobrevivire - Monica Naranjo (NSC 05) Soittelen soutusalmen suorimaista - Karoliina Kantelinen (NSC 75) Sola - Nina Zilli (NSC 57) Soldat - 5Nizza (NSC 07) Solitary soul - Michael Leonardi (NSC 76) Solo - Milan Stanković (NSC 22) Sólo quiero bailar - Zenttric (NSC 22) Some Die Young - Laleh (NSC 38) Somebody New - The Amplifetes (NSC 33) Someday At Christmas - Jordan Hill (Wichteln 2013) Someone else - Wild Child (JDC) Someone New - Eskobar (feat. Heather Nova) (NSC 05) Someone Out There - Rae Morris (NSC 65) Something I need - One Republic (NSC 42) Something They Can Hold - Emma Dean (NSC 32) Something's Gotten Hold Of My Heart - Marc Almond & Gene Pitney (MdB) Sometime Around Midnight - The Airborne Toxic Event (NSC 40) Sometimes - Hooverphonic (NSC 15) Sommartider - Per Gessle (NSC 08) Song For A Winter's Night - Sarah McLachlan (NSC 03) Song for the summer - Stereophonics (NSC 52) Song Instead Of A Kiss - Alannah Myles (NSC 26) Song To Say Goodbye - Placebo (NSC 19) Songs Remind Me of You - Annie (NSC 16) Sono Nata Il 21 A Primavera - Milva (NSC 36) Sordid Affair - Röyksopp (NSC 46) SOS (Overboard) - Joseph (NSC 56) Sosem múlik el - Nagy Adri (NSC 66) Sour Girl - Stone Temple Pilots (NSC 27) Sous le ciel de Paris - Zaz feat. Pablo Alborán (NSC 51) Sous une pluie d’étoiles - Cindy Daniel (NSC 16) Sow Into You - Róisín Murphy (NSC 33) Soy fan de ti - Sidecars (NSC 32) Space Oddity - Chris Hadfield (MdB) Sparks - Neon Hitch (NSC 50) Spektakl’ okonchen (Спектакль окончен)- Polina Gagarina (Полина Гагарина)(NSC 32) Spieglein, Spieglein - Gisbert zu Knyphausen (NSC 20) Śpiewa Pożegnanie Małego Wojownika - Czesław Śpiewa (NSC 31) Spinning over you - Reyko (NSC 66) Spit it out - IAMX (NSC 64) Spread A Little Light - Molly Saldén (CdB) Spuren auf dem Mond - Ella Endlich (NSC 73) Stan - Eminem ft. Dido (NSC 13) Stand by you - Rachel Platten (NSC 54) Stand My Ground - Within Temptation (NSC 07) Standing in the way of the light - Birdy (NSC 49) Stardust - Lena (NSC 33) Stash Up - OPM (NSC 08) Statues - Nina Nesbitt (Wichteln 2013) Stay Up Forever - Chungking (NSC 22) Steine sind Steine - And One (NSC 11) Stiamo come stiamo - Mia Martini & Loredana Bertè (NSC 27) Stick with you - Nicole Scherzinger (NSC 28) Sticks and Stones - The Pierces (NSC 30) Stilte in de Storm - Jan Smit (NSC 09) Stimela - Wynter Gordon (NSC 48) Stolen Child - Loreena McKennitt (NSC 18) Stolen Dance - Milky Chance (NSC 39) Storia - Kalafina (NSC 18) Storm Song - Phildel (NSC 36) Strangers - Sigrid (NSC 63) Strasbourg - The Rakes (ONISB) Strawberry & Lion - Sophia (NSC 13) Stringimi più forte - Giordana Angi (NSC 76) Striptérka - Horkýže Slíže (NSC 28) Stronger - Melinda Schneider (NSC 10) Suavecito - Julieta Venegas (NSC 64) Sugar Box - Then Jericho (NSC 19) Sugarbread - Soap&Skin (NSC 37) Suin Romanticón - Monsieur Periné (NSC 32) Sul ciglio senza far rumore - Alessandra Amoroso (NSC 68) Sulla mia pelle - Lost feat. Joel Madden (NSC 17) Sumargestur - Ásgeir Trausti (NSC 37) Summer Days - Milow feat. Sebastián Yatra (NSC 62) Sunday Best - Washington (NSC 27) Sunshine In The Rain - Bodies Without Organs (NSC 06) Sunshine on Leith - The Proclaimers (ONISB) Superlove - Dami Im (NSC 56) Superstar - Marina (NSC 71) Sur ma peau - Louis Delort (NSC 53) Surfing In The Air - Christine Guldbrandsen (NSC 12) Surrender - Paloma Faith (NSC 67) Suspicious Minds - Fine Young Cannibals (NSC 25) Suut makiaks! - Marja Tyrni (NSC 21) Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood (NSC 47) Sweet Love - Liviu Hodor feat. Mona (NSC 33) Sweet Sensation - The Melodians (NSC 16) Sweet Toxic Love - Boy George (NSC 40) Świat się nie kończy - Piotr Rubik & M.Gasz & A.J. Lubieniecka (NSC 06) Sybille kill - Valentin Marceau (NSC 46) Sympathie - Herr Tischbein (NSC 23) Symphony - Clean Bandit fea. Zara Larsson (NSC 60) Symphony In Blue - Kate Bush (JDC) Synthesized - The Epoxies (NSC 17) Szabadítsd fel - Mester Tamás (NSC 05) Szerelmes vagyok beléd - Rúzsa Magdi & Lofti Begi (NSC 45) Szeretem - NOX (WAE) T 't Smidje - Laïs (NSC 13, VW) Ta Leme - Eleonora Zouganeli (NSC 34) Ta mig tillbaka - Darin (NSC 48) Tættere på himlen - Burhan G feat. Nik & Jay (NSC 25) Tähdenlennon aikana - CatCat (NSC 51) Taivaallinen - Kuunkuiskaajat (NSC 21) Tak for turen - Rasmus Seebach (NSC 76) Tak prázdná - Yvonne Přenosilová (NSC 25) Take A Bow - Madonna (NSC 05) Take Control - Julissa Veloz (NSC 22) Take Heart - The Sam Willows (NSC 52) Take It - Lima feat. Tom Novy (NSC 07) Take It All - Jona Selle (NSC 49) Take it away - Hats feat Diana Golbi (NSC 59) Take Me Or Leave Me - Idina Menzel & Tracie Thoms (NSC 33) Take Me To Church - Hozier (NSC 39) Take Off Your Sunglasses - Ezra Furman & The Harpoons (NSC 16) Tämä on totta - Laura Närhi (NSC 30) Tamil Christmas Song பிறந்தாரே பிறந்தாரே - Tamil Beach Singers (Wichteln 2013) Tamo Gdje Me Srce Vuce - Luka Nizetic (CdB) Tamta dziewzyna - Dylwia Grzesczak (NSC 55) Tango - Dalbello (NSC 06) Tante Paula liegt im Bett - Irene Ambrus (NSC 60) Tarantella - Josef Tabone (NSC 22) Taste Your Love - Dinah Nah (NSC 54) Tata - Timpuri Noi (NSC 10) Tatsitsi et hatachat - Ha'Israelim (NSC 10) Tausend Jahre sind ein Tag - Montag (NSC 13) Tausend Tränen tief - Blumfeld (NSC 17) Te kam gjetur - Korab Shaqiri (NSC 54) Tea With Cinnamon - Katzenjammer (NSC 17) Tear Garden - IAMX (NSC 15) Teardrop - Massive Attack (NSC 10) Tebe voljeti - Ivana Marić (NSC 22) Téged nem - Bori Péterfy & Love Band (NSC 16) Tel Aviv - Omer Adam (NSC 69) Tequila - Vesala (NSC 67) Terra Promessa - Petra Berger (NSC 46) Terug Naar De Kust - Maggie MacNeal (WAE) Tessellate - Ellie Goulding (NSC 39) Texas - Magic Man (NSC 37) Thálassa - Michális Chatzijánnis (NSC 15) Tha'ne erotas - Marlain (DSS) Thank God It's Christmas - Queen (NSC 03) Thank you - Lena (NSC 69) Thank You Satan - Dionysos (NSC 08) That Feeling When - Dagny (NSC 68) That’s how you know - Amy Adams (NSC 24) That's alright - Lady Linn & her magnificent Seven (NSC 48) The Age Of The Understatement - The Last Shadow Puppets (NSC 39) The Animal Song - Savage Garden (NSC 11) The Answer - Joss Stone (NSC 53) The Army - Anna Bergendahl (NSC 44) The Best Revenge - Fischerspooner (NSC 39) The Book of Love - Peter Gabriel (NSC 28) The Boy Who Giggled So Sweet - Emilíana Torrini (NSC 15) The Cabinet - Das Kabinette (NSC 34) The Case Continues - Ute Lemper (NSC 14) The Day Before You Came - ABBA (NSC 13) The Devil You Know - Kovacs (NSC 50) The Dolphin’s Cry - Live (NSC 16) The Dream - Secret Garden (NSC 30) The Dreamer - Ryan Sheridan (NSC 38) The End Of Days - My Excellence (NSC 15) The Escapologist - Sugarplum Fairy (NSC 11) The Faerie Tree - Shane Ó Fearghail (NSC 61) The Flood - Katie Melua (NSC 23) The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) - Ylvis (NSC 39) The Frostroses - The Frostroses (NSC 20) The Grave Digger's Song - Mark Lanegan Band (NSC 34) The Great Escape - EUZEN (NSC 37) The Great White Shark Song - Andy B. Casagrande IV (NSC 02, STC) The Greatest - Cat Power (NSC 09) The Hourglass Song (Blue Balloon) - Robby Benson (NSC 18) The Kukushka - Zlata Ognevich (FAESCSOC) The Last Goodbye - The Kills (NSC 39) The Laugh Song - Four Golden Princess (NSC 14) The leading bird - Marketa Irglova (Pssst…) The Mariner's Revenge Song - The Decemberists (Wichteln 2013) The Maze - Michael Schulte (NSC 48) The Mean Kitty Song - Cory Williams (NSC 15) The Minute - Marion Raven (NSC 43) The Mother We Share - CHVRCHES (NSC 44) The Music Makes Me Sick - It's A Musical (NSC 12) The Musical - Doctor Who & The Dalek Companion (Wichteln 2013) The Next Ones To Come - Claire (NSC 54) The Nicest Thing - Kate Nash (NSC 31) The Origin of love - John Cameron Mitchell (NSC 24) The other Side - Ruelle (NSC 66) The Persuaders Theme - John Barry (OWO) The Piano - Amadeus (OWO) The Pirates Of The Carribean Electric Laser Violin Remix) - Caitlin / Klaus Badelt (OWO) The pornographer - Parenthetical Girls (NSC 26) The Power of Love - Gabrielle Aplin (Wichteln 2014) The Rifle's Spiral - The Shins (NSC 42) The Right Time - Tom Novy & Veralovesmusic (NSC 41) The Rip Tide - Beirut (NSC 37) The Road To Your Soul - All About Eve (NSC 14) The Rules - The Broken Beats (NSC 25) The Show - Lenka (NSC 14) The Silence - Alexandra Burke (NSC 23) The sound of silence - Pentatonix (NSC 76) The Spark - Silke (NSC 61) The Stars Shine in the Sky Tonight - Eels (Ohren) The Story - Anaïs (NSC 37) The Trolley Song - Judy Garland (NSC 22) The Trooper - Annakin (NSC 32) The Walker - Fitz and The Tantrums (NSC 40) The Waltz Of The Tick-Tock Of Time - MaÏa Vidal (NSC 62) The Waves - Villagers (NSC 34) The Way Old Friends Do - ABBA (Party-NSC) The Weeping Song - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds (NSC 18) The Weight is gone - Albin Lee Meldau (NSC 71) The wolf is free - Lily and Madeleine (NSC 44) The world is mine - Samm Henshaw (NSC 76) These Roses - Gin (NSC 14) Þessi þrá - Kristján Gíslason & Íslenzka Sveitin (FAESCSOC) They Don’t Know - Katrina Leskanich (NSC 20) Thirio - Melina Makri (NSC 67) This Is A Love Song - Lilly wood & the Prick (NSC 43) This Is Halloween - The Nightmare Before Christmas (NSC 03) This Is Not The End - Clare Maguire (NSC 34) This Moment - Marie Picasso (NSC 06, STC) This mountain - Faouzia (NSC 76) This Time - Guano Apes (NSC 35) This Woman's Work - Kate Bush (NSC 05) This World - Selah Sue (NSC 33) Thunderbird Motel - Oh Laura (NSC 29) Thunderclouds - LSD ft. SIA, (NSC 73) Ti - Josephine (NSC 74) Ti Aspetto - Alessandra Amoroso (NSC 50) Ti Dhe Unë - Zig Zag Orchestra & Anjeza Shahini (WAE) Ti si tisti - DJ Sylvain, Mike Vale & Hannah Mancini (FAESCSOC) Ti simasia exei - Despina Vandi (NSC 51) Tiffer - Ursula (NSC 07, STC) TightRope - Janelle Monáe (feat. Big Boi) (NSC 21) Time for nothing more - The Parisians (NSC 27) Time For Peace - Rita (NSC 16) Time To Pretend - MGMT (NSC 09) Timezone - Sander van Doorn (NSC 62) Timmissat Taartut - Nanook (NSC 54) Tipp Tapp - Nanne Grönvall (Wichteln 2012) Tis arnis to nero - Stavro Siolas (NSC 23) Tis Nyxtes Ntinomai Paidi - 15 50 (NSC 29) To a friend - The Communards (NSC 45) To Be Human - Marina (NSC 72) To kati pou exeis - Elena (NSC 73) To Nisi - Despina Vandi (NSC 34) To the hilt - The Krupps (Pssst…) To Tragoudi Tou Xelidoniou - Xaris Alexiou (NSC 26) To twoja wina - Bella (NSC 10) Todo - Pereza (NSC 11) Todos me miran - Gloria Trevi (NSC 01) Together again - Eurobeat (NSC 60) Together in Blue Jeans - MeKaDo (NSC 35) Together We Are One - Delta Goodrem (NSC 19) Together We're Strong - Mireille Mathieu & Patrick Duffy (NSC 02, VW) Togsang - Kari Bremnes (NSC 26) Toi & Moi - Grégoire (NSC 14) Toi jamais - Catherine Deneuve (NSC 11) Tokyo Sunrise - LP (NSC 55) Tol'ko Bez Paniki - Chi-Li (NSC 38) Tomber Dans Ses Yeux - Camille Lou & Louis Delort (NSC 57) Ton Erota Rotao - Eleftheria Arvanitaki (NSC 39) Ton idio ton theo - Ble (NSC 41) Tongue Tied - Faber Drive (NSC 29) Too Close - Alex Clare (NSC 31) Too Fast To Live - Princess Chelsea (CdB) Too Late - Thorunn Antonia (NSC 33) Top Of The World - Jill Johnson (NSC 11) Torero - Chayanna (NSC 55) Torm - Eda-Ines Etti (NSC 62) Torna a casa - Maneskin (NSC 74) Total Disguise - Serhat feat. Helena Paparizou (NSC 68) Total Eclipse Of The Heart - Bonnie Tyler (NSC 33) Tou dou dou - Michael Greylsummer & Shimrit (FAESCSOC) Touch Me - Weeping Willows (NSC 43) Touch Me I'm Going To Scream - My Morning Jacket (NSC 37) Tourner dans le vide - Indila (NSC 59) Tous Les Deux - Seemone (NSC 72) Toxic - Yaël Naïm (Wichteln 2012) Trafalgar Square - Jonathan Wilson (NSC 72) Trăiască berea- Spitalul de Urgență (NSC 32) Traidor - Paula Fernandes (NSC 65) Trains and winter rains - Enya (Wichteln 2014) Trampoline - Shaed & Zayn (NSC 76) Travma - Anna Vissi (NSC 74) Tri Martolod - Nolwenn Leroy (NSC 28) Tribute - Tenacious D (NSC 07) Trouble - TV on the radio (NSC 58) Trouble Of The World - Mahalia Jackson (NSC 12) Trouble With Dreams - Eels (NSC 17) True Love - Ute Berlin & Zeltinger (CdB) Trust - Bitter Ruin (NSC 30) Truth - Alexander Ebert (NSC 28) Try, Try, Try - Smashing Pumpkins (NSC 08) Tu Café - N.O.H.A. (NSC 38) Tu che sei parte di me - Pacifico feat. Gianna Nannini (NSC 13) Tu es - Gilla (NSC 28) Tu Falta De Querer - Mon Laferte (NSC 68) Tu Hi Rab Tu Hi Dua - Karisma Kapoor (NSC 53) TU JETTERAS DES FLEURS - Natasha St-Pier & Lou (NSC 72) Tu ne m’as laissé pas le choix (version arabe) - Amine (NSC 15) Tum Balalaika - The Maxwell Street Klezmer Band (NSC 29) Turn Around - Sailor & I (NSC 43) Turn away - Steffany Vee (NSC 35) Turn Myself Into Pieces - Marie Picasso (NSC 21) Tusind Farver - Rasmus Seebach (NSC 39) Tusuy Kusun - Damaris (NSC 26) Tutto l’amore che ho - Jovanotti (NSC 24) Tuttu Fırlattı - Gökçe (NSC 29) Tvůj krém, tvůj nůž, tvůj růžene - Marta Kubišová (NSC 21) Two Weeks - FKA Twigs (NSC 45) Ty Sa Mi Ľúbiš - Bratislava Hot Serenaders (NSC 14) Typ Disco - The Young Professionals (NSC 41) Tyranniemai - Anna Vissi (NSC 33) Tzvetok i nozh - Via Gra (NSC 09) U Übern Laurenziberg - Hias & das Ligister Trio (NSC 12, STC) Uçurum - Murat Boz (NSC 22) Ugy faj - Gigi Radisc (NSC 46) Uit het oog, niet uit mijn hart - Ruth Jacott & Edsilia Rombley (NSC 28) Ulai lecha lirkud - Michal Amdursky (NSC 28) Um bei dir zu sein - Christina Stürmer (NSC 14) Um contra o outro - Deolinda (NSC 22) Un alma sentenciada - Thalía (NSC 14) Un peu de rêve (feat. Claudio Capeo) - Vitaa (NSC 72) Un, Deux, Trois - Laura LaRue (NSC 29) Una bella canzone - Flavia Fortunato (NSC 09) Una donna migliore - Yavanna (NSC 18) Una Finestra tra le Stelle - Annalisa (NSC 48) Uncover - Zara Larsson (NSC 53) Under Ice - Kate Bush (Wichteln 2009) Under Stjernerne pa himlen - Tommy Seebach Band (DSS) Under The Shadows - Rae Morris (NSC 47) Underage - The Hidden Cameras (NSC 21) Underdogs - Benjamin (NSC 59) Undo Your Mind - Eivør (NSC 31) Unenägu - Saara (NSC 27) Uninvited - Freemasons (feat. Bailey Tzuke) (NSC 05) Unloved - Tamta (NSC 71) Unter Meiner Haut - Elif (NSC 39) Until I Die - September (NSC 31) Unuttugumu sandigim anda - Feryal Basel (NSC 06) Up In The Air - 30 Seconds to Mars (NSC 37) Up In The Sky - 77 Bombay Street (NSC 34) Up’n Rasenden Roland - De Plattfööt (NDWAP) Upside Down - Paloma Faith (NSC 17) Ur balans - Stiftelsen (Wichteln 2013) Urmel Rock - Augsburger Puppenkiste (NSC 43) Us - James Bay (NSC 66) Uska Dara - Eartha Kitt (NSC 50) Utopia - Tom Dice (WAE) Uzmini nu - h2o (NSC 13) V V edno ogledalo - Krum feat. Miro (NSC 22) Va Va Vis - Florina (NSC 70) Vanha Sydän - Erin (CdB) Vänner Och Fränder - Garmarna (NSC 33) Vapaa - Kaija Koo (NSC 33) Vår Jul - Sanna, Sonja & Shirley (Wichteln 2012) Vardlokk - Helene Bøksle (FAESCSOC) Varsovie - Monika Brodka (NSC 40) Vasisilla - Elenie Foureira (NSC 66) Vazgeçtim Dünyadan - Şebnem Ferah (NSC 26) Ve'at - Harel Ska'at (Party-NSC) Velha infância - Os Tribalistas (NSC 10) Velkommen hjem - Sissel Kyrkjebø & Carola Häggkvist (NSC 24) Venus & Mars - Eliane (NSC 50) Veren e Kaluar - Korab Shaqiri (NSC 55) Vergeet en vergewe - Nicholis Louw (NSC 13) Verliebt - Antilopen Gang (NSC 54) Vermissen - Schweisser (NSC 21) Vessel - Zola Jesus (NSC 47) Vetrarsalmur - Greta Salome (Wichteln 2014) Vi blundar - Caroline af Ugglas (NSC 15) Vi Tenner Våre Lykter - Katzenjammer (Wichteln 2012 + 2014) Vi to - Medina (NSC 22) Viens la nuit - Aliose (NSC 66) Viens on s´aime - Slimane (NSC 68) Vihmane päev - Nightlight Duo (NSC 15) Viking - Ted Gärdestad & Tommy Körberg (WAE) Vil Du Være Min I Nat - Caroline Henderson (Wichteln 2009) Vill kunna säga förlåt - Caroline af Ugglas (NSC 22) Vincent - Sarah Connor (NSC 76) Vinceró - Annalisa (NSC 65) Vincero - Fredrik Kempe (NSC 12) Vinceró Perderó - Meyra & Mario Frangoulis (Wichteln 2012) Vinho do Porto - Donna Maria (Ohren) Vinterland - Sarah Dawn Finer (Wichteln 2014) Visal - Hadise (NSC 37) Vise de primavara - Doina Limbasanu (NSC 28) Visionary Dream - Sopho Khalvashi (Party-NSC) Vitrin - Ajda Pekkan (NSC 27) Vivendo Adesso - Francesco Renga (MdB) Vivere - Gerardina Trovato & Andrea Bocelli (NSC 38) Vivo sospesa - Nathalie (NSC 26) Vivre D'Amour - Natasha St-Pier feat. Anggun (NSC 36) Vivre ou survivre - Natasha St-Pier (NSC 10) Voglio - Marco Mengoni (NSC 69) Voice - Pentagram (NSC 36) Vor í Vaglaskógi - Kaleo (NSC 53) Vozmi Menja S Soboj - Sergej Babkin (NSC 38) Vrati mi se nesreco - Miligram 3 (NSC 50) Vres To Nisi (Cruel To Be Kind) - Stavros Mihalakakos (NSC 42) Vsichko bilo e nasun - TONI (NSC 48) Vulcano - Francesca Michielin (NSC 64) VW-Käfer - Welle: Erdball (NSC 22) Vybirat' chudo (Выбирать чудо) - Nyusha (NSC 65) W Waar is de Zoon - Willeke Alberti (DSS) Waar's jy nou? - Charlize (NSC 22) Wahre Freundschaft - Enno Bunger (Wichteln 2014) Waiting - Dash Berlin & Emma Hewitt (NSC 23) Wake Me Up - Avicii (NSC 56) Wake Me Up - Charley Ann (NSC 51) Walk Of Life - Dire Straits (NSC 05) Walkampf - Die toten Hosen (NSC 04) Walking In The Air - Aled Jones (Wichteln 2009) Walking in your footsteps - Shout Out Louds (Pssst…) Walking On Air - Kerli (NSC 13) Walking the Wire - Imagine Dragons (NSC 70) Walking With A Ghost - The National Fanfare of Kadebostany (NSC 36) Warm In The Shadows - Music To Go (NSC 16) Wärst Du bei mir - Julia Neigel (NSC 35) Wart amal gschwind - Willy Astor (NBTP) Warten - Adrian Zaar (NSC 32) Warum müssen Autos fahren? - Partner Eins (NDWAP) Was Ist Dann Liebe? - Jan Sievers feat. Anne Hertz (NSC 29) Wasted Love - Steve Angello ft. Dougy of The Temper Trap (NSC 56) Wasting My Young Years - London Grammar (NSC 39) Water Curses - Animal Collective (NSC 21) Ways to an End - Mirrors (NSC 30) We All - Bogi (NSC 47) We Are Done - The Madden Brothers (NSC 45) We are the Others - Delain (NSC 35) We Are The People - Empire of the Sun (NSC 23) We Are Young - Fun (NSC 31) We Belong - Pat Benatar (NSC 03) We Can Work It Out - Noa & Mira Awad (NSC 13) We Still Got The Taste Dancing On Our Tongues - Wild Beasts (NSC 44) We Want To - New Young Pony Club (NSC 21) We’re all grown up - Svala&Krummi Björgvin (NSC 24) Weary Stars - Michael Paynter (NSC 45) Weekends Are Not My Happy Days - Brainstorm (NSC 17) Weet waar om af te klim - Ursula (NSC 16) Weintrinken - Petershausenparkrecords (NSC 14) Welcome To Racha - Various Georgian Artists (NSC 36) We'll Find A Way - Nianell (CdB) Well loved - Becca Stevens (NSC 61) Welt hinter Glas - Max Mutzke (NSC 49) Wenn der Mond die Sonne berührt - Hubert Kah (NSC 15) Wenn du das Lied ghörsch - Baschi (NSC 06, VW) Wenn du fehlst - Alina (NSC 52) Wenns mia amoi fad war - Martina Schwarzmann (NSC 52) Wer Ich Bin - Gleis 8 (NSC 36) We're All Alone - Tamara (NSC 09, STC) Weus’d a Herz hast wia a Bergwerk - Rainhard Fendrich (NDWAP) What About Us - John Barrowman (NSC 37) What are we made of - Brian May & Sissel Kyrkjebø (NSC 46) What Else Is There? - Royksopp (NSC 05) What Have They Done To My Song, Ma? - Melanie (NSC 09) What If - Kate Winslet (NSC 11) What Will You Do (When The Money Goes) - Milburn (NSC 15) When I Grow Up - Fever Ray (NSC 15) When I´m gone - Joey+Rorey (NSC 62) When I'm Small - Phantogram (NSC 31) When it feels this good - Richard Vission vs. Luciana (NSC 74) When It´s clod I´d like to die - Moby (NSC 59) When my Time Comes - The Dawes (NSC 48) When We Were 10 - Viktorious (NSC 27) When we were young - Jay Aston (NSC 50) When Will I Ever Get Home - Kilians (NSC 04) Where is the line - The Majority says (NSC 59) Where The Lost Ones Go - Sissel Kyrkjebø + Espen Lind (NSC 72) Where The Wild Roses Grow - Kylie Minogue & Nick Cave (NSC 15) Whispering Still - Charity Children (NSC 53) White Christmas - Marco Mengoni (Wichteln 2013) White Horse - Jessica 6 (NSC 26) White Nights - Oh Land (NSC 39) White Wine In The Sun - Tim Minchin (Wichteln 2012) Who Let In The Rain - Cyndi Lauper (NSC 06) Who Will Sing Me Lullabies? - Kate Rusby (NSC 35) Why - Donna Regina (NSC 22) Why - Jo-In Cho (NSC 08) Why must I cry - Rehdogg (NBTP) Why so serious - Alice Merton (NSC 68) Wiehnachzong - Subzonic (NSC 03) Wild Child - Elen Levon (NSC 41) Wildchild - Karin Park (NSC 45) Wildest Moments - Jessie Ware (NSC 34) Wilds Wossa - Die Seer (NSC 06, VW) Will you - Hazel O´Connor (NSC 60) Winter - Tori Amos (NSC 34) Winter moon - Mindy Gledhill (Wichteln 2014) Winter Passing - The Academy Is... (Wichteln 2012) Winter Song - Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson (Wichteln 2012) Winter Wonderland - Annie Lennox (NSC 03) Wintersong - Sarah Mc Lachlan (Wichteln 2014) Winterzeit In Wien - Hape Kerkeling (Wichteln 2012) Wir sind wahr - Nena (NSC 16) Wissenswertes über Erlangen - Foyer des Arts (ONISB) Wit licht - Marco Borsato (NSC 21) Witches Brew - Katy B (NSC 33) Without you - Keiino Tom Hugo mit Polina Vita (NSC 72) Without You - Y'akoto (NSC 53) Wo bist du mein Sonnenlicht - Group Tekkan (NBTP) Won’t Say Anything - Hello Seahorse! (NSC 20) Wonder - Naughty Boy feat. Emeli Sandé (NSC 34) Wonderful Life - Hurts (NSC 18) Wonderwall - The Mike Flowers Pops (NSC 50) Words - Kate Miller-Heidke (NSC 10) Would Anybody Die for Me - Jacob Groth (Ohren) Would you be mine - Lili & Susie (NSC 45) Wovon sollen wir träumen - Frida Gold (NSC 26) Wrong Hole - DJ Lubel (NSC 22) X X.Y. OP. 34 - Chau Chat (NSC 23) Xamogela - Trimitonio (FAESCSOC) Xanadu - Olivia Newton John & ELO (WAE) Xeirotera - Eleni Xatzidou (NSC 45) Xrismos - Petros Gaitanos (NSC 27) Xristougenna - Despina Vandi (Wichteln 2009) Y Ya Mama Ya Mama - Alabina (NSC 49) YA NO MAS - Susan Ochoa (NSC 72) Ya Te Olvidé - Yuridia (NSC 34) Yam Shel Sman - Ronit Shachar (NSC 39) Yama layali - Haifa Wehbe feat. David Vandetta (NSC 28) Yanı Başıma - Aynur Aydın (NSC 34) Yarası Saklı - Hayko Cepkin (NSC 29) Yaruulahgui - Ogino & Onon (NSC 37) Yatcaz Kalkcaz Ordayım - Gülşen (NSC 41) Yavaş Yavaş Yavaş - Redd (NSC 38) Yaz Demedim - Baris Akarsu (NSC 45) Yeh wada raha tu tu hai wahi - DJ Aqueel + Vaishal Samant feat Exotica Bond girls (NSC 26) Yellow Flicker Beat - Lorde (NSC 45) Yenildim Daima - Aynur Aydın (NSC 39) Yerbatero - Juanes (NSC 43) Yeroushalaim - Gad Elbaz (NSC 66) Yerushalayim shel zahav - Ofra Haza (ONISB) Yesterday´s mistakes - Oi Va Voi (NSC 41) Yetmez - Atiye Deniz feat. İskender Paydaş (NSC 43) Yıldızların Altında - Kargo (NSC 31) Yol - Özlem Tekin (NSC 16) You and I - Daniela Badewa (NSC 24) You And I - Ingrid Michaelson (NSC 20) You Are The Music In Me - Zac Efron & Ashley Tisdale (NSC 18) You are the reason - Calum Scott (NSC 64) You Don't Know - Milow (NSC 09) You don't know love - The Editors (NSC 35) You Learn - tAKiDA (MdB) You Raise Me Up - Westlife feat. Secret Garden (NSC 09) You Will Never Know - Imany (NSC 29) Young Folks - Peter, Björn & John (NSC 14) Young Love - Eli Lieb (NSC 45) Your love is mine - Angora Coast (NSC 28) Your Wish - Talisco (NSC 44) Youth - Troye Sivan (NSC 54) You've Changed - Sia (NSC 26) Yr Afon - Alun Gaffey (NSC 55) Z Zachiti Le'ehov - Ivri Lider (MdB) Zaljuljali Smo Svijet - Nina Kraljić (NSC 53) Zamestitel - Lazar (FAESCSOC) Zé Brasileiro Português de Braga - Alexandra, Miguel Freitas Moura e Rita Coelho (NSC 43) Ziet em duun - Van Echelpoel (NSC 65) Zise ti soi - Sakis Rouvas (NSC 52) Zise to apistefto - Tamta (NSC 27) znaesh jak bolyt' (Знаєш як болить) - Lama (Лама) (NSC 27) Zor Kadın - Sertab Erener (Wichteln 2013) Zorbing - Stornoway (NSC 24) Zovem da ti cujem glas - Antonija Sola (NSC 06) Ztracena bloudim - Verona (NSC 24) Zu häßlich für München - Barbara Schöneberger (ONISB) Zu nah am Feuer - Stefan Waggershausen & Alice (NSC 41) Zugvögel - Steinwolke (NDWAP) Zunea Zunea - Cleopatra Stratan (NSC 53) Zvijezdo - Antonija Sola (Wichteln 2012)